Be Italiano
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: This is what happens When Italy and Romano take in their 2P Counterparts Luciano and Stefano in and they all live as roomates. Chaos and comedy intertwine in this funny and multi-pairing adventure. Will the Vargas brothers survive or have to kick the 2P'S to the curve? THERE IS YAOI AND A LOT OF 1P AND 2P PAIRINGS. SELFCEST WITH THE ITALIES. RATED M FOR REASONS LATE IN STORY.
1. Be a Good Host

**I got the inspiration for this story in a weird way. I was watching 1,000 ways to die. They have some historical deaths and one just so happened to take place in Italy. Reminded me of my favorite Italians for some reason and here I am…**

**This takes place after my story When 2P Worlds Collide. There aren't too many spoilers so don't worry if you read this story even though that story isn't complete (yet).**

**Actually, you can view this as more of a bonus for the end of that story since it takes place before the real ending of that story.**

**BE ITALIANO!**

**Chapter 1 – Be a good host**

After the incident at the last meeting, everyone had to go home with their respective counter-parts… However Romano and Italy ended up getting stuck with the two worst passengers in the world… Not only did they act smug on the flight to Venice, but driving them back to their house was also a hassle to the point where Romano was tempted to drive the car into a lake.

"How come you're driving so slowly?" Luciano asked, forced to sit in the backseat as Romano drived and Italy slept in the front passenger's seat. "And where are we going?"

"We're going to Veneciano's place… But we could get their faster if you're brother didn't weigh 10 tons!" Romano shouted, a Fiat being no place for a heavy robot to sleep.

"You know his situation! He stays with me whether you like it or not!" Luciano shouted, taking a knife out of his pocket.

"NO KNIVES IN THE CAR!" Romano shouted, all while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"DON'T THREATEN MY FRATELLO!" Italy somehow woke up, jumping into the backseat. "Luciano, put that thing away. Pretty please?"

"Fine, just don't expect me to get along with this hack." Luciano sighed, slouching in his seat and putting his knife away in his shoe.

"We should be there pretty soon. I can make you all some pasta If you want!" Italy cheered.

"No, I thought we could all order pizza…" Romano suggested.

"But I wanted pasta." Luciano pouted, in a bad mood and getting car sick.

"Let's just get back home and we'll decide from there. Okay?" Romano asked, taking his eyes off of the road for one second only to knock over a garbage can.. "SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?!"

They finally reached home a half-hour later… And after dragging Stefano's sleeping body up the stairs, everyone pretty much fainted in the living room.

"Ve… I'm too tiered to make pasta…" Italy whined, turning on the TV. "Hey Luciano, do you have TV in your world too?"

"I wanted pasta…" Luciano said, tugging on his counter part's sleeve. "Who cares about TV, make me some pasta. And do it right."

"Why don't we order out? I know a good pizza place that serves pasta in bread bowls. Would you like tha-."

"But I wanted your pasta…"

"Enough of your damn arguing. It's already late so let's order something, take a bath and go to sleep." Romano picked up the phone and began dialing the number for the local Dominos. "And someone take Stefano to one of the bedrooms, if he just lies there on the floor one of us will trip."

"If I take him to the bedroom, will you please make me some pasta?" Luciano asked, looking at Italy almost desperately. "And you have to make it the way I like it."

"Romano… Help…" Italy whimpered, counter part seeming desperate.

"Please?"

"But when I tried making pasta back in America's place you said you didn't like it!"

"That's why I'm asking you to make it the way I like it…"

Romano hung up the phone. "CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR 5 MINUTES?" He sighed. "Pizza and pasta will be here in 30 minutes or less."

"But I wanted his pasta…"

"Luciano… Is that you?" Stefano woke up from his place on the floor, starting to move and crawl onto the couch. "Why didn't you put me on the couch?"

"I'm sorry brother." Luciano kissed his brother's cheeks respectively. "Hey, what do you think Is better for dinner: pasta or pizza?"

"I've always been more of a pizza person." Stefano answered, only getting his brother upset.

"You're not the Stefano I knew…" Luciano left out of anger.

"Where are you going brother?!" Stefano sighed. "He's right… I'm not the same…"

"Cheer up Stefano, at least you have us. And I ordered a pizza and a few pasta bowls, so don't spoil your appetite and eat anything." Romano said. "Do your legs still work?"

"Yes… Do you have a phone?"

"Why do you need the phone?"

"I… Have some business to take care of back home…"

"Are you sure the phones here even have service in your universe?" Romano asked.

"Good point…" Stefano sighed. "Oh well… I can't really handle Luciano anymore…"

"I'll take care of him. You can count on me!" Italy cheered, receiving a pat on the head by the robotic Stefano.

"Grazie."

Italy ran happily through-out the house trying to look for Luciano while Stefano and Romano handled more serious issues.

"How long do you think you'll be staying here?" Romano asked, taking a pile of unused blankets out of the living room closet. "We don't mind you staying, but-."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you. If you don't have enough room for my brother and I, I understand. But we have no where else in this world. And by the looks of it, your world is more peaceful than mine. Causing too much commotion will ruin everything."

"Just what do you mean by commotion?"

"My world is nothing compared to yours. My world is darker. There are the few of us that live forever while we watch the rest die. There's blood and dead bodies everywhere. We still have the same blue sky and the bright sun, but it's a lot worse than this world."

"No offense but your world sounds like crap."

"That's why I had to build my own empire… I lead my own mafia family just so I could take care of my own flesh and blood… I did it all for Luciano and myself…"

"That's pretty impressive… And exactly how big is this empire of yours?"

"I'd say it's big enough. Enough to keep us rich and enough so it doesn't all fall and turn to bull shit."

Romano sighed, relating to Stefano on some level because he also had experience in the mafia. But he'd given that up and only par-took in it when it was necessary. "We have enough rooms in this house so if you want, I could give you the rooms permanently."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. We have enough space and I don't mind. I think you'll like it here."

"Grazie!" Stefano practically tackled Romano when trying to hug him in thanks. They both fell to the floor, banging both of their heads and having a closet full of blankets cover them and the floor.

"Seriously now! You're heavier than the car!" Romano shouted, trying to find his way out of the pile of sheets.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Luciano, why did you come in here?" Italy found the mobster in his room, sitting in bed like he owned the place.

"My brother isn't the same person he used to be and it's pissing me off…" Luciano answered, filing his nails with his knife. Italy questioned if this was safe, but none the less, sat next to Luciano and tried to comfort him. "You're the only one I can trust in this world now…"

"I don't think we should go that far. Besides, your friends went to everyone else's houses so we can still call them and talk to them." Italy reminded him, Mikado going off with Japan and Lutz and Edgar going with Prussia and Germany. Everyone went home with their respective counter-parts so the mobster wasn't completely left out.

However, he was still learning about friendship… "You promise you'll stay with me?"

"Of course!"

"Then… Does that mean you'll work for me too? Like cooking for me, doing my laundry, cleaning up after my messes and wiping the blood off of my face when I go to war?"

"Um… Sure…"

Luciano sighed. "This is out of my character but… Do you think I can sleep with you tonight?"

"Why do you asked?" Italy asked, somewhat afraid of the tsundere Luciano.

"It's just that I've had a long day… And I usually sleep by myself of with Stefano, but he's not exactly himself anymore… And I just got here. I'd rather sleep with a friend…"

"Oh is that so?" Italy lightened up, Luciano not seeming as scary. "Then that's ok. I don't like sleeping alone too often." And then he started to strip… He got all the way to his underwear when…

"HEY LUCIANO, THERE YOU ARE! THEY SAID WE CAN STAY HERE AS LONG AS WE WANT!" Stefano shouted, opening the door only to find Italy stripping down and Luciano backed into the corner of the bed in horror. "Oh I see… I'll leave you both alone…"

"STEFANO YOU IDIOT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Luciano shouted, utterly embaressed.

"I'm sorry… Do you not like sleeping naked?" Italy asked innocently. "I'm sorry I really should've asked first."

Luciano sighed. "If you find it helpful to sleep like that then that's your business… Just don't let that… Thing… near me in the morning."

"Hey you guys, the pizza came. If you guys want to eat then hurry up." Romano came in, seemingly unfazed by his almost naked brother. "I got pasta too so don't complain. I already paid the guy…" He left.

"This world is so god damn weird…" Luciano thought, hoping pasta could cure his sudden anxiety…

**MAN THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!**

**This is going to be an adventure… The title comes from the song "Be Italian" from Nine, only I added an O at the end for Italiano!**


	2. Don't Be too Picky

**I really like the song "Be Italian" I was looking at some of the other songs from the movie Nine but I like that one best. I could imagine the 4 Italy's dancing to it… I ****might**** make a video of it, but I'm already working so much already! It's so much work! I'm drawing up the next few videos myself. I thought they'd be done by now, but they're taking longer than expected… Very long… But in the process I learned something: I can draw the 2P Cast better than the 1P Cast…**

**Chapter 2 – Don't be too Picky when it comes to Dinner…**

Stefano was the one in the kitchen opening up the box of pizza and going through each slice with a pizza cutter, just incase the slices weren't cut that well. Romano was the one setting the table because Veneciano could never do it right. Veneciano was getting drinks from the fridge and getting all of the glasses from the cabinet. Luciano was sitting at the table like a boss, watching everyone else work. Romano was annoyed by this…

"Hey, get out of the way." Romano said, trying to put the plates on the table the way he wanted. "If you're just going to sit there and do nothing then just go sit on the couch. I'm working."

"I'm waiting to be served…" Luciano said, playing with a knife as usual.

"Hey Luciano, what would you like to drink?" Italy asked, holding a few wine glasses in his arms.

"Stupid brother! Don't hold the glasses like that!" Romano shouted, scarring Italy and causing him to drop one. He sighed. "Just sit at the table, I'll clean that up."

Italy did as he was told, setting the remaining unbroken glasses on the table in a neat little row or 4 glasses. "Romano yelled at me…"

"Don't let it get to you." Luciano put his knife under Italy's china, lifting it up slightly. "Besides, a sad face doesn't suit you."

Italy lit up a little. "Grazie… But what do you want to drink? I was going to drink some wine."

"That sounds nice. I'll have a red wine if you have any…"

"Romano, we're going to have red wine!" Italy cheered, Romano sweeping up the broken glass from the floor.

"Don't you start being lazy too!" Romano shouted, dumping the glass in the garbage.

"Allright, whose ready to eat?" Stefano put the box on the table, the fresh smell of pizza filling the air. "Hey, what was I supposed to do with those pasta bowls?"

"Just serve them as they are. The bread is the bowl after all…" Romano sat down, taking a slice out of the box. Stefano just stood there. "Wait a minute… Don't tell me you…"

"I didn't know, we don't have those in our world!" Stefano brought the 2 pasta bowls over but the pasta was on the side and the bread had been cut up. "I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"You see, this is why I wanted your pasta!" Luciano shouted, looking at Italy with the knife still under his chin. "Besides, I bet your cooking is better than this…"

"PUT THOSE DAMN KNIVES AWAY!" Romano shouted. "AND GET THAT ONE AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

"You're no fun…" Luciano put his knife away, leaning back in his chair.

"Just eat your damn food and shut up." Romano began eating his pizza, Stefano finally sitting down in the chair next to him and eating pizza as well.

"Wait a minute…" Italy said. "If you're a robot now, aren't you supposed to eat oil or something?"

"The technology in our world is different. This body is as close to human as humans can get. I can eat, but that's up to me. It does have benefits over not eating anything though…" Stefano explained. "I even look like a human and move like one, but it's just my insides that are different…"

Italy just ate his pasta happily.

In contrast, Luciano was looking at the pasta as if it was poisoned. "I still wanted your pasta."

"I'll make you some tomorrow is you want…"

"Is that stuff really that good?" Italy was almost done with his pasta while Luciano hadn't touched his at all. "It looks... Weird…"

"I think it's good. You should really try some."

"If you don't think it's good, I'll try some for you." Stefano took some ziti off of Italy's plate, taking one bite and swallowing. "See? It's fine."

"Don't be a spoiled brat." Romano spat, eating another slice of pizza.

"I guess… But I still…" Luciano sighed. "Nevermind. Just get me some wine."

"Yes sir." Italy went to get a bottle of red wine from the fridge.

**I take back my previous statement. I found myself liking the songs "Forliege Bergere" and "A Call from Vatican" too!**


	3. Don't be Afraid of being Nude

**I have a secret hobby of collecting recipies from the internet and those magazines the housewives would probably read… That's how I taught myself to cook aside from just doing the science in my head… I'm currently studying some French cooking and IF I CAN FIND A SAFE RESOURCE TO LEARN ABOUT JAPANESE COOKING THAT'D BE AMAZING! As far as baking cakes go though, I do almost all of it myself. It's the foreign stuff and food for dinner other than chicken cutlets and pasta I typically look up…**

**Chapter 3: Don't be Afraid of being Naked**

"Hey Fratello, I'll wash the dishes if you put away the left overs!" Italy offered. Everyone was already done with dinner and now was the time of night where you would either take a bath or go to sleep. Everything was peaceful for the moment and their counterparts seemed to be bonding over watching TV and flipping through new and unfamiliar channels. Now the Vargas brothers were left to clean up what was left of dinner, bathe, sing and go to sleep like true Italians!

"Sounds good to me…" Romano was already taking out plastic contrainers and putting slices of pizza inside of them. The scraps of leftover pasta and bread were thrown out. And then the leftovers were put in the fridge.

Italy was washing the dishes in the meantime, the sink filling with bubbles and a lot of soap. Water dripped onto the floor and the clean dishes were put in a rack to dry (some still had soap on them).

"Hey Stefano, why does this world have so many TV channels?!" Luciano seemed amazed. Almost every other channel had something different to offer. Then there were some channels that demanded money for premium content.

"Wait, go back!" Stefano shouted, making his little brother flip back to one of the premium channels. "I wonder if we can watch that…"

"HEY YOU GUYS, NO ORDERING EXTRA CHANNELS!" Romano shouted. "Why don't you watch the on-demand or something else? At least the on-demand is free… Most times…" He took the remote from them, changing it to one of the free movies on demand channels. "There."

"So these are free?"

"Most of them are."

"Thank you." Stefano stole the remote back, now flipping through some of the on-demand options… And then he discovered the bad part about the on-demand movies… "I didn't know this was porn!"

"DON'T ORDER PORN YOU DIMWIT!" Romano shouted, turning off the tv.

"HEY DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" Luciano shouted.

"YOUR TV HAS A LOT OF PORN!" Stefano shouted.

"You idiot. I can't leave you guys alone with the tv, can I?" Romano sighed. "Alright, everyone off to bed. I'm going to turn off the lights soon enough." Romano left, going to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Why are you being so mean Romano?" Italy asked innocently. "Well, I'm all set for bed already." He still wore only his underwear from when he stripped in front of Luciano. "I'll keep the door open for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Is there anything entertaining on demand?" Luciano asked, flipping through the options again and trying to avoid porn…

"What exactly did he mean by that Luciano?" Stefano asked, shooting his brother a smug look.

"You mean the thing about the door?" Italy asked. "Luciano asked if he could sleep with me so I said yes…"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too much of a big deal, I just don't wanna sleep alone tonight…" He sighed, turning off the tv. "I think I'll go to bed too."

"Then we can go together."

"WAIT ONE FUCKING MINUTE!" Stefano shouted. "What do you mean when you said you were going to sleep together?" Stefano had experience in the sack unlike his brother, who was smug and had dated before, had his way with women and men before, but never gave his virginity away.

"Sleeping of course." Luciano answered. "Let's go." He began walking to the bedroom when his brother took his hand and pulled him back. "What's your problem?"

"No, you need to sleep in your own bed!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Ve~ Please let him go!"

"Don't do anything stupid." Stefano let him go.

"Let's go. I'm tiered." Luciano grabbed Italy's arm, going straight to the bedroom and throwing him onto bed. He shut the door afterward.

"Don't be so rough Luciano… I don't like it when you get angry. It's a little scary."

"I'm sorry, it's just that he's been pissing me off… He's my brother, but not the same brother I knew… He's too different now…" He began taking off his uniform. "I don't have any other clothes. Can you lend me some?"

"Why not just sleep in underwear?"

"YOU WANT ME IN NOTHING BUT MY UNDERWEAR?" He gulped and got nervous, backing away from the bed and getting all the way to the wall. "Look, I don't like over-exposing myself… Especially not in front of another man."

"In front of another man? Does that mean if I were a woman-?"

"NO, YOU'RE GETTING THE WRONG IDEA! I just don't really like being naked… So…"

"I can lend you one of my shirts if you want." Italy got out of bed, searching through the dresser drawers in search of something that might be his counter-part's size. He took out a pink tank top he often wore. "Will this work?"

"For now I guess…" Luciano stripped down to his underwear and socks. He put the tank top on, hat miraculously not coming off when he put it on. Apperently, he liked his hat, A LOT. To the point where he'd wear it in bed. He got into bed, going under the sheets.

Italy, on the other hand… "Do you really not like sleeping naked?" He went into bed with no underwear…

"I don't wanna talk about it. Rub my back for me, will you?"

"Um, okay… Turn on your stomach."

He did so, feeling Italy's warm hands on his back soon after. "It feels nice…" The massage felt relaxing. He thought Italy must've worked in a spa at one point. "How much does it cost?"

"Well, we're friends so it doesn't cost anything."

"You're too nice for your own good, do you know that?"

Meanwhile Stefano was outside of the door, listening to their conversation with a glass to his ear. He was nosey and scared for his brother. Luciano knew almost nothing about sex except what he told him about when he went on his little escapades and had fun with Martin. Stefano had 10 times more experience than his little brother and wanted to protect his innocence.

"What are you doing?" Romano came by with a towel and clothes in hand.

"I thought you were in the bathroom!"

"I needed to get clothes and a towel first, but I did fill the bath tub with warm water."

"You might need that bath more than you think… I think our brothers are…"

"What?"

"Fucking…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"But the thing is my little brother doesn't know anything about intercourse!"

"Calm down! If he doesn't know then that puts my brother in less danger right?"

"Didn't you see Lutz's scars? My brother gave him those scars when he wanted to play… He may be virgin-minded but he's got the whole foreplay thing down…"

"What kind of world do you like in?"

"But what should I do? I was overhearing them and it looks like they're massa- what are you doing?" Stefano noticed Romano on the floor, covering his ears. His face was red and he groaned. "I know it's not easy to talk about, but they're both men so…"

"Why would you want to listen to that?!" Romano shouted. "You're a huge pervert! You're a pedophile!"

"I'm just concerned because my brother is so different from yours."

"Give me that glass!" Romano took the glass and pressed it against his ear, listening to what was happening on the other side.

"Hey Italy, you can stop now." Luciano streached, feeling relaxed and sleepy. He let out a yawn but then he noticed… "WHAT THE FUCK?" He jumped out of bed.

"What's the matter? Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I just find it easier to sleep this way…" Italy covered the area with a pillow. "I'm really sorry I scared you."

"Tha-that is… Is that what eating so much pasta does to you?"

"HEY, DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"I DON'T THINK SEEING EACHOTHER NAKED IS APART OF FRIENDSHIP!"

Romano couldn't take it. "I'm going to kill him."

Stefano held him back, making him drop his towel and clothes. "Relax. My brother isn't really into nudity so maybe he'll get scared and be convinced to sleep on his own…"

"If he hurts Veneciano I swear I'll kill him!"

"He's still so naïve… Why don't I take a bath with you? You look like you need a nice massage." He picked Romano up, going to the bathroom and dunking him in the tub fully clothed.

Romano could've drowned in the water if he didn't get his head out quickly enough. The hot water made his eyes sting (he was happy the water wasn't soapy). "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I didn't want you to hurt anyone. So I'll stay here with you."

"I'll really kill him if he hurts my brother. I'll use the mafia to hire a hitman on him. I don't care."

"He's a trained killer, so you'd need a really good assassin." Stefano went back into the hallway, picking up Romano's clothes and towel. He went back to the bathroom to find Romano stripping down. And he was almost completely naked when the Mafioso walked back in.

"Would you mind warning me about when you come in?' Romano asked, pulling his underwear back up. "Sheesh…"

"You know if I had my original body, I probably would've impregnated you with 18 of my children…" Stefano laughed at the thought, flipping his hair flirtatiously. "But I'm a lot more tame with this new body… Edgar said I could get it wet as long as no water comes into contact with the slot on my neck and the card inside it."

"Then I'm glad you're a machine…" Romano sat in the water. "Are you coming in or what?"

"Just one thing. Do you have any blonde hair dye?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm feeling very blonde today…"

**2P Romano is typically drawn 2 ways. The most popular is the blonde way where he has blonde hair and then there's the brunette way where he shares Romano's brown hair. I personally like both and can't decide on one for certain. So in my interpretation of 2P Romano, he'll have 2 sides to himself. His brown-haired self is more serious and down to business and less horny, but he still likes sex. His blonde self is a lot more self-centered and flashy and is a sex bomb. My version dyes his hair brown to blonde and visa versa every now and again depending on how he feels, either "blonde" or "brown"**


	4. Be Courageous and Romantic

**I'm having a fun late birthday. My actual birthday party didn't go as well as I excepted because only 1 of my friends came. HOWEVER, The friend that did come showed me Soul Calibur 3. I love it! I made a character that looked and acted just like me! I almost wanted to steal it from him, but I didn't because I'm nice… And because I like him… He's my England.**

**Chapter 4: Be Courageous and Romantic (Even if You don't Know You're Doing it)**

Luciano got all the way to the window when he was backing up, away from Italy in his nudity. "Look, either put some god damn pants on or else I'll cut it off!" He look a knife out almost out of no where. Italy couldn't figure out where because he was crying and panicking and covering himself up.

"Why do you have to be so mean? Friends don't threaten to cut eachother's privates off!"

"Stop crying!"

"But you're yelling at me!"

"I SAID STOP CRYING!" Out of instinct, Luciano threw the knife, taking a few strands of Italy's hair along with it.

"Stop throwing knives at me!" Italy placed his hand on his head where his hair was chopped off. The knife almost got his curl. "Be very careful! I've never got my curl cut off before and I don't want to know what happens if it does get cut off!"

"I've had mine cut off a few times… It hurt like hell though, but I was just a kid when it happened." And then curiosity hit him. "I wonder what'll happen if I cut yours off…"

Italy began tearing up, Luciano walking toward him with a seductive look on his face, the kind that made you know they wanted some action. Hard core action. The kind of action that would make you call sick from work the next day. He was pushed down onto bed.

"I wonder if it'll take long to regenerate like mine did…" And then he cut off the out of place hair on his counter-part's head…

He was met was screams of pleasure and Italy's flushed face. He screamed in a weird way, as if someone was trying to kill him and pleasure him at the same time. Italy was trying to reach up but couldn't, too weak and suffering from intense orgasmic pleasure. "Pl-please… Hel…Help…"

Luciano took the hand, putting it up to his mouth. "This reaction is a lot more fun then I expected… You look just like Lutz's when I gave him his scars the first time…"

"You-You did…Ah~"

"But it's strange how his scars are still visible. I've been stabbed, cut, impaled, boiled, cooked and minced to meat before but my skin is flawless… It's strange, I guess even my exsistence is different from Lutz. Maybe Lutz likes those scars I gave him…" He got up close to Italy's face. "I wonder what would happen if I gave you a scar…" He planted one small kiss on Italy's cheek. He laughed quietly as he backed away, that being all the sexual satisfaction he needed that night.

"No… No~" More screaming, too lost in pleasure to think rationally. When his counter-part got up, he jumped up. "No… Don't leave me…"

"You can stop now, I've already had enough for the night." However, what Luciano didn't know was…

"I can't… I-I don't…" Italy panted heavily like a dog in heat. "Plea-please~!" He grabbed his counter-part's arm. He was desperate and willing, now consumed with lust and desire.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I told you… Not to cut… MY CURL!" Italy managed to pull Luciano down onto bed with him. "I need you…"

"What's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?" Luciano was shocked, never seeing anything like this. "Holy shit, is this what taking that thing off does to you?"

"I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!" Italy twisted around in pleasure, hot yet cold at the same time, wondering if he should get a blanket or turn on a fan. It was a weird sense of pleasure he'd never experienced.

"Stop screaming! If you keep screaming the people in Vatican* will hear you!" And then his curl was grabbed also.

"Make it stop~ I don't want to be like this!" Italy shouted, tugging his counter-part's curl. "It hurts, it hurts too much!"

But now Luciano was in his own pain, his body cramping up with each tug and pull. He could feel his legs breaking off and arms going numb. "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!"

"FIX IT, FIX IT NOW!" Italy moaned in pleasure, fainting onto bed and letting his counter-part's curl go. "Piacere… Piacere~!"

"How am I supposed to fix this?" Luciano thought, looking down at his counter-part's flushed face. He looked like he was having the best orgasm ever but he wasn't even touching himself, let alone having sex. Then he found the curl he cut off in the sheets. Picking it up he thought the best solution would be to try attaching it back. "OK, I have an idea but you have to stay still."

"I can't!" Italy's heart began racing at a speed he didn't think it could reach; a speed that would most likely kill a normal human. His face grew redder every time Luciano moved closer to him and then he couldn't help it. "I CAN'T! I can't ta~take it… Mi dispiace." He pulled Luciano down by his shirt, pulling his hair once they were close enough and lustfully kissing him even if for a few seconds before the feeling suddenly faded.

Luciano was disgusted, relieved to successfully re-attach the curl to this guy's head. He panted excitedly, seeing that it was working, the Italian below him calming down. And the screams faded into silence and there was no more twitching, shaking or pulling.

"Lu-Lucian-I..."

"Don't say anything." Luciano put a knife to his counter-part's lips. "Nothing happened. Okay?"

Italy looked up, not remembering too much of what happened except when he... He couldn't even say it out of embaressment... He was shocked at how he lost himself to his instincts and desire. He didn't want to think about it, but couldn't stop. The moment was replaying in his mind over and over again, making his heart race at a much more reasonable speed.

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh, Mi dispiace. Si... It's our secret."

"Buono." Luciano surprisedthe little Italian by planting another kiss on him, on the mouth, but with less passion, no lust and although longer than before, faded quickly. "You know, that was my first."

"First what?"

"You know what you did."

"I'm still sorry..."

"Actually, I found it entertaining. You're about as much fun as Lutz."

Italy sat up, scratching his head and greatful he now had his curl. He finally began to breathe normally and grabbed one of the blankets. "You know... I was naked the entire time... But there you were trying to help me..."

Luciano didn't really realize it himself. He was having his own fun torturing Italy and trying to find a way to make him stop after his fun wore out. "Oh, yeah, I guess."

"Grazie..."

Luciano blushed, realizing what Italy was saying was true. "You're welcome... I guess..."

"But... You probably don't want to sleep with me anymore, do you?"

"Ugh, no, it's fine! I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Yes. Friends."

"Yeah... Now let's go to sleep already and... Keep that thing away from me..."

"I'm sorry... I'll put on some clothes..." Italy got up, looking through his dresser drawers for new clothes. He put on a random pair of boxers and a button-up shirt. He got back into bed, pulling the covers over him.

Luciano did the same, adjusting his pillow slightly. But he couldn't help but ask: "Why put on clothes now of all times?"

"I feel embaressed... I wasn't acting like myself... Now I feel dirty..." Italy answered, blushing and feeling warm under the sheets. "I don't know if I could ever apollogize, I don't blame you if you hate me forever but-!"

"No. I don't hate you..."

**My protrayl of 2P Italy is closer to Apos from Rin: Daughters of Mnenosyne. A few of my headcannon's for 2P Italy are: - He's a tsundere – His curl causes him pain when pulled – he's not afraid to fight or stand up for himself – he's not a coward – He likes pasta but isn't as passionate about it – He likes to torture people whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom – he likes knives because they're easy to carry and less noisy compared to guns – He loves his brother no matter what – he's a member of the mafia – He hates 2P!Holy Rome – He gave 2P!Germany his scars – His version of friendship is weird (as seen in this story and When 2P World Collide) – His version of romantic love is even weirder (as you will see int he future of this story).**

**I also gave each of my 2P's special powers. 2P!Italy can heal people. He can't just heal anyone, only people he likes. So his brother, 2P!Hungary and 2P!Austria are at the top of his list.**


	5. Be Stylish and Relaxed

**It's so hard to get things done nowadays!**

**I'm almost done with a long-overdue video though… Hoepfully I can get these things done by the end of june… I don't wanna disappoint my audience! WHY DO I GET SO EASILY DISTRACTED? ONE MINUTE I'M LEARNING HOW TO DRAW RUSSIA, THE NEXT 6 HOURS UNINTENTIONALLY BECAME GAIA ONLINE AND YOUTUBE!**

**Would now be a bad time to say that I ship 1P and 2P Italy hard?**

**I also updated my blog Popular in the Making if anyone's interested… We're 200 views away from getting 1000 views. 0_0 didn't think a crazy girl with Asperger's like me would get so much attention.**

**Chapter 5: Be Stylish and Relaxed**

"Are you done dying your god damn hair already?" Romano was sitting in the warm water while Stefano was busy dying his hair. He went to a random 24 hours store and got the cheapest blonde dye he could find. And then he came back to the bathroom and dyed his hair.

"I'm almost done." Stefano put a plastic showercap on. "Now I'm done." He immediately got in the bath afterwards.

"Sheesh, why dye your hair now of all times?"

"Might as well when I have the chance. Not to mention I'm feeling rather blonde, I want my hair to match…"

Romano sighed. "Oh well. You didn't decide on which room you'd take, so maybe I can show you around?"

Stefano's mouth contorted into a flirtatious smile. "Well… Our brothers seem to really like eachother. Maybe we should fallow suit by sleeping in the same room?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"I did tell you I was feeling blonde…"

"What did I ever do to get stuck with you?" Romano leaned back, crossing his legs and arms while Stefano got closer to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't really help myself, after all you did a lot for me. I admit that you changed me a lot…"

"We're on that again?" Romano asked. "It's okay, after all I am letting you stay here with your brother… You don't have to keep worrying about these things."

"I wasn't just reffering to that…" That's when Romano felt a hand on his ass. "Now I almost don't know what to do with my wandering hands…"

"WAIT JUST ONE DAMN MINUTE! If you're all robotic parts now then wouldn't that make… Oh god…" Romano got out of the bathtub at the thought, wrapping his towel around him. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Relax, I don't intend to do anything until I find out how this body works. I'm still getting used to it… Besides, I'm happy just being here with you." Stefano smirked. "Why don't you come back in here? You can help me test a few things out!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Romano shouted, throwing a can of hairspray at the Mafioso. But when he tried to get out of the room, he suddenly felt an electric shock go up his leg. He slipped on the floor, banging his head.

"Woops, my finger slipped." Stefano laughed a bit, putting his finger to his mouth like a pistol. "Come on, I want to see how my new body reacts to things!"

"FUCK NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE GOD DAMN TEST SUBJECT! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Romano was headed for the door again when he slipped on the wet floor, towel flying off as well. He quickly covered himself up with his hands.

Stefano was looking at Romano's nude glory with a smirk on his face. He enjoyed watching Romano trying to cover himself up and thought it was adorable. "You don't have to play hard to get you know. I like you just the way you are."

Romano grabbed his towel, wrapping it around himself so not to fall off so easily. "What's come over you?"

"You're lucky I don't have a human body otherwise you would've been screwed…" Stefano got out of the tub, hugging Romano from behind. "I'm happy I can still feel… You're so nice and warm. Your skin is so smooth too." His wondering hands explored Romano's arms and torso, feeling his soft skin.

"You're such a god damn pervert!" Romano shouted, breaking free from the mafioso's grasp.

"You're such a tease~." Stefano sighed, pouting with a puppy dog look in his eyes.

"I'm going to get rinsed and then we'll go to bed, but that's it! We're going to sleep!"

"Yes sir."

Romano rinsed off quickly and got dressed before getting out of the bathroom. Stefano, however, had to rinse out the extra dye from his hair and make sure nothing went wrong… So he made a mess of yellow die at the sink, plastic shower cap almost making it into the garbage before falling onto the tiled floor. He looked in the mirror and loved what he saw, despite the brown hairs that seemed to peer out from the blonde every now and again.

"He's going to fall for me…"

**Sorry this one was so short compared to the other one, but this has a part 2 so the Romano selfcest will continue~**


	6. Be Persistant

**My friend and I got in a fight because he thinks I like Hetalia too much. And youtube is starting to recommend Hetalia content to him. He was so mean to me… He also hates when I call him England, but for the sake of censors and protecting his pirvacy I'll keep calling him that here and on my blog Popular in the Making…**

**He still didn't have to be such a butt about it…**

**At the same time, I think I accidently became a Brony and I like the Wheatley Song!**

**Chapter 6: Be Persistant (if it's Something you Care About)**

Romano was pissed off after that episode in the bathroom and went straight to bed in a tank top and boxers. He was already under the sheets and drifting off to sleep when Stefano came in.

"Hey do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Stefano didn't have any other clothes other than the white suit and the brown uniform that the robot wore when it was in the case. Both were dirty and Stefano didn't have any clothes on at the moment…

Romano woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Dammit… Just take my clothes alright?"

So Stefano did just that, turning on the bright lights and searching through the dresser drawers. "You know, I like this room, it's very renaissance. Too bad I can't say the same for your clothes…" He teased, liking the old-fashioned furniture and textiles.

"Just pick something out and go to bed!"

"Don't need to be so mean about it…" So Stefano put on a pair of black shorts and a white dress shirt. "Is it okay if I sleep in here tonight?"

"Fine, just stop asking so many questions!" Romano shouted, covering his head with a pillow to avoid the light. "AND TURN OFF THAT LIGHT!"

"Yes sir." Stefano turned off the light before jumping into bed. "Should I rub your back so you can sleep?"

"Don't mess with me, I'm tiered… it's been a long day…"

Although despite his protests, Stefano put his arm around Romano, holding him close. "Don't play hard to get, I'm right here and I'm going to take care of you…" He rubbed his back up and down, other hand playing with his hair and finding that one curl…

"Stop that…" Romano's curl was being pulled slightly, but he could already feel his skin tingling and heart beginning to beat faster.

"Do you like that?"

"No.. this doesn't make sence…" Romano sat up. "You're not really… No, it's not right!"

Stefano sighed. "I know, my physical form makes it weird… but it's not like I'm an animal…" He pulled Romano back, making him lie down in bed. After mounting him, his hands explored his chest, moving up and down underneath the tank top. "You've got a nice body."

Romano couldn't really do much, this guy weighed tons because behind the synthetic skin was a lot of metal and wires and special casing. If he was a normal human his bones would be broken almost instantly. He bore with it, being rubbed down (although he couldn't complain because it felt nice).

"Do like it?"

Romano sighed, finding himself relaxed.

"I'm glad about that…" Stefano kissed Romano's neck while rubbing his chest and sides, Romano submitting and unknowingly holding the Mafioso back. "You're soft… Inside and out…"

And then Romano realized what he was doing and attempted to push Stefano away.

"You really like playing these games huh? I'll make you mine, don't worry about it!"

"QUIT ACTING THIS WAY YOU IMBICLE!"

"Come to think of it…" Stefano jumped on Romano and went head-first for the curl, accidently plucking it out… He was greeted with screams, like the ones that came from frightened passers by when the mafia took a hit in public. He looked at the curl in his hand. "I didn't mean to do that…"

"DAMN YOU!" Romano then pushed Stefano onto the floor, the upper parts of their bodies on the hardwood flooring and the bottom halves still on the bad. Romano's face was red as one of Spain's tomatoes and his blood was rushing. After letting out another scream he shouted in Stefano's face. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I didn't mean it… What's gotten you like this?" And then it hit him… "Oh I get it… This little hair is your erogenous zone, so if it's plucked out then you'll be desperate to do anyone or anything that moves…"

"YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!"

"I told you I didn't mean it… But now that I think about it…" Stefano saw how desperate Romano was becoming, panting heavily and race becoming redder. "I'm glad I did…" He pulled Romano in for a steamy make-out session that lasted a solid 3 minutes, but was slapped after it was over and Romano got up.

Romano ran to the corner of the room. "No, I can't let you… You.. No…"

"I told you before didn't I? I'm as human as machine's get in my world…" He walked toward Romano, who seemed to be frightened and nervous all while extremely turned on.

"But still… With that aside… What about our brothers?"

The Mafioso took ahold of Romano's hand, kissing it gently. "I'm sure they won't mind… And let me reassure you…" He whispered something in Romano's ear that he couldn't repeat. But rather than Romano hoping into his arms out of lust, Stefano was head-butted harshly, enough to hurt him and make Romano bleed.

"God dammit… Why don't you learn?!" Romano tried to search for his curl on the floor all while bleeding from his skull. "HOW HARD-HEADED ARE YOU?!"

"That actually hurt…" Stefano looked in the mirror to check for any dents, but luckily his synthetic skin was flawless… And then he decided to get revenge by jumping on top of Romano. "I never met anyone like you before…"

"LET ME GO!" Romano had been trying to resist his urges, but now Stefano was on top of him, on his back and pinning him down against the floor. Soon his urges would become almost impossible to fight and that time was rapidly ticking away. "GIVE ME MY CURL BACK!"

"You mean this?" And in Stefano's hand, a brown curly hair stood between his fingers.

"GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Romano tried to reach for it, but Stefano was fast and moved away. "Give it… to me… now…" He was panting, urges tempting him to loose control. "Please…"

Stefano ignored the request, instead licking the blood off of his 1P self's head. "Blood doesn't suit you." His hand's began to wander over his little patient's body, going toward his vital regions. And when he gave the area a violent squeeze, he was signing his death certificate.

Romano managed to turn on his back while undernieth the Mafioso and dug his nails into synthetic skin, ripping into it out of lust and pleasure he could no longer deny. Biting into his counter-part's neck while his vital regions were being played with, he kept an eye on where his other hand was, slowly going toward it.

"Damn, I didn't know you were this rough…" Stefano was slowly giving into pleasure himself, learning all of it all over again. The hand where he held Romano's curl was going onto the floor, being caressed by his touch.

"GOTCHA!" Immediately after he retrieved his curl, Romano stuck it back onto his head, relieved that the feeling was going away and that he could control himself again. He met Stefano's look of surprise with a smirk. "I think you forgot something important…"

"What did I forget?" Stefano smirked as well, intreiged by Romano.

"I have experience in the mafia too."

There was a silence when Stefano sat up, still on top of Romano, he was surprised but all the more interested. "I'll make sure you fall for me…"

**OH GOD THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE!**

**I admit it was a little awkward because 2P Romano got put into a robot body, but said body is as human as machines can get in the 2p universe. So in essence, he's still human and he looks and feels human, he just functions on electricity and he's got metal for bones and wires connecting his parts… So it was a little weird for me to write heavy yaoi scenes because of this… Romano is still human, so he has this anxiety also…**

**Oh right *The reference from chapter 4 where 2P Italy says "the people in Vatican will hear you" is a reference to the song from Nine called "A Call from Vatican" (the guy wasn't really getting a call from Vatican though…)**

**And just to be clear, not all of the 2P characters I made are droids or robots, just 2P Romano… The answer to why: something that happened in When 2P World Collide, and the fact he's also a robot in Bad End Night… Which is probably why I like him as a robot in the first place…**


	7. Don't Kiss and Tell

**Two recent stories about my crazy life:**

**Once upon a time, linked to my video was a 2P Hetalia video called "This Day" with 2P Italy and Italy fighting over Germany. The song used was "This Day" from MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! So I looked up the song and fell in love with it somehow… And now I'm trying to learn the song myself… Oh god… But I asked my friend Mario and he said I'm safe from being branded as a Brony (phew!)**

**Yesterday I was reading my favorite book The Killer Book of True Crime, right? And I'm growing a huge mafia complex to the point where I watch I Married a Mobster happily and I'm speaking more Italian. I look at the organized crime chapter of the book and you'll never believe what I found! There's a Mafioso in the real world named Lucky Luciano!**

**I nearly died of laughter! IF I FIND A REAL MOBSTER NAMED STEFANO I WILL DIE!**

**I think I have a problem… Mafiosos are becoming my favorite criminal right next to the stalker… Actually I think they already passed that…**

**Chapter 7: Don't Kiss and Tell (exept to your extremely close family)**

Despite the wild activities from the night before, the 1p Vargas brother's woke up before their counterparts and quietly went to the bathroom together.

"Veneciano, are you okay?" Romano asked, washing his face at the sink.

"I think I'm okay…" Veneciano answered, flashing back to what happened the night before.

"Then why are you wearing a shirt?" Romano noticed his little brother was wearing a shirt, something he rarely did because he usually slept naked.

"Well… He was uncomfortable with me sleeping naked…" Then Italy noticed his brother's shirt had a tear in it. "What about you? What happened to your clothes?"

"It's nothing important… Stefano accidently ripped it…" Romano had to lie, too embaressed to explain what happened to his younger brother.

There was a silence in the bathroom as both brother's brushed their teeth.

Meanwhile…

Luciano woke up in bed alone, rubbing his eyes and wondering where Italy went. He looked around the room, but found nothing. No crazy Italian walking around, just him. He streched out before getting out of bed and looking out of the window. Unlike his world, there weren't any guards patrolling the outside and every civilian outside appeared to be happy and safe. He opened up the window to take a better look, being hit in the face with a cool morning breeze. It seemed peaceful, much more peaceful than he was used to.

"HEY LUCIANO, ARE YOU UP YET?!" Stefano burst into the room with a huge smile on his face. "IT'S AMAZING OUTSIDE!"

"Yeah, but it's weird compared to back home… It's too quiet…"

"Well at least this means we don't have to hire any body guards…" Stefano put his sunglasses on indoors, his vision turning orange. "When I woke up though, Romano wasn't with me."

"Yeah… Mine wasn't with me either…" Luciano sighed, scratching his head. "Where did they go?"

"Maybe they went outside?"

"Maybe yours didn't want to sleep with you…"

"And speaking of sleeping…" Stefano went up to his brother. "I could hear your through the door… How was it you little virgin boy?"

"Nothing happned! He just freaked me out because he was naked… I don't like that kind of thing… It's creepy and disgusting…" Luciano blushed slightly, wishing he could forget what happened.

"Yeah, whatever you say… I found my night pretty entertaining…"

"You're as perverted as ever… I heard screaming toward falling asleep, but I couldn't tell whether it was real or just a dream. I guess it must've been you."

"I can't really control what noises he makes… But my night was fun none the less… Turns out he's the firey type. He likes playing hard to get too."

"I'm not in the mood to hear about your little rendezvous."

"Well, what about you, didn't you have a wild night yourself? Or were you too shy?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV! I did have some fun torturing him, but he took it a little further than expected and I need to find a way to make him stop."

"Oh really? What kind of torture?"

"Enough, I don't wanna talk about it. I'm hoping he doesn't get like that ever again…"

"Ve~ Luciano you're up." Italy came back into his room, Romano right next to him. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. I'll make breakfast if you want."

"Oh yeah, hey… What exactly are we having for breakfast again?" Luciano asked confused and hoping it wouldn't be pasta…

"Anything you want, it's up to you." Italy answered happily.

"What do you guys eat anyway?" Romano asked. "I need to get some fresh air. I'll be right back." He went to his room and put some pants on and then he attempted to leave the house, but Stefano got to him first.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stefano asked flirtatiously, hand on Romano's shoulder.

"I just need some fresh air, and I'm going to buy a few things at the store… Okay? So just leave me alone." Romano answered, opening up the door when.

"I'll go with you. We can buy as much as you want, my treat."

"Does your money even work in this world?"

Then Stefano paused. "Good point… We use the Euro where I come from."

"What do your bills look like?" Romano and Italy both decided on using Euros are their form of currency because they were apart of the EU, but he wasn't completely sure that Stefano's money (that is, if he had any money on him) would be accepted.

"I'll search my pockets. I'll be right back." And when Stefano ran back to Romano's room, Romano decided that was his chance and he got out of the house before anyone could stop him.

Italy took Luciano to the kitchen and he let him sit down at the table while he looked through the fridge. "I was thinking of making a frittata, would you like that?" Italy asked, already getting together the ingredients he needed.

"Yeah, that's fine…" Luciano answered without emotion all while observing the happy-go-lucky Italian. "Hey, why are you so nice to me?"

"Well, you're a friend. It's only natural." Italy explained, putting the eggs in a small metal bowl and searching the fridge for milk.

"Is that so?" Luciano asked, remembering what he said the night before. "Oh right…" And then his emotionless face transformed into a mischievious smirk. "On the other hand, I'd like to have some wine to go alone with my meal. Do you have any recommendations?"

"We still have some leftover wine from last night."

"Thank you." Then Luciano attempted to search his pants pockets for money, only to realize he was still in his underwear. "How did I not see that?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, I need to go…" And he left to go back to Italy's room, only to quite literally bump into his brother. "Move it."

"What's the matter?" Stefano asked, immediately being able to tell his brother was upset.

"BROTHER THIS WORLD IS DOING WEIRD THINGS TO ME!" Luciano shouted furiously. "I FORGOT TO GET DRESSED!"

"I don't see that as too much of a problem. You still have underwear on."

"BUT I ALWAYS GET DRESSED IN THE MORNING!"

"Calm down okay?"

"I CAN'T JUST CALM DOWN!"

"Why don't we get you some wine and let you relax? Would that make you feel better?"

"No, I just need my uniform and I'll be okay." He went to Italy's room, searching through bedsheets and looking behind furniture for his clothes. They weren't on the floor either. It's as if they'd vanished. Then when he couldn't find anything, he gave up and sat in bed, annoyed and angry.

**Now that I can successfully access tumblr whenever I want, I was thinking of creating an Ask Blog for multiple 2P characters… Do you guys think that'll be a good idea?**


	8. Get Things Done

**I feel like my family is dragging me down in life… That's all I have to say.**

**Meanwhile, I found the song on the Nine Soundtrack that fits my personality perfectly: Guido's Song might as well be my song too.**

**I would like to have another me to travel along with myself. I would even like to be able to sing a duet~~~~ with myself…**

**Just one of the lines… In the meantime, I'm watching Lost Girl, another great show that comes from Canada!**

**Chapter 8: Get Things Done**

Luciano sat alone in bed, annoyed and angry about not being able to find his brown uniform. Throwing a pillow across the room and yelling at himself, he decided the only solution would be to borrow some of Italy's clothes. He walked to the closet, opening it to find a huge mess of clothes and old military uniforms. Throwing large amounts of clothes onto the floor in search of something that would suit him, he did nothing but get himself upset.

"Hey, Why did Romano leave me?" Stefano popped back into the room, looking at his little brother digging through the closet like a mad man. "What are you doing?"

"I CAN'T FIND MY UNIFORM DAMMIT!"

"Calm down, it has to be here somewhere." Stefano began to search the room for his ittle brother's uniform.

"I guess I'll have to borrow his clothes if worse comes to worse… then again…" Then it hit him. "Get me the phone."

"What?"

"ITALY!" Luciano got out of the room, running back to Italy in the kitchen. "ITALY, I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!"

"What's wrong?" Italy was making the frittata in a deep sauce pan, plenty of eggs mixed with milk, some cheese, some parsley and some garlic would cook together and make a perfect meal. "You seem tense-." And then Italy was held up by his shirt.

"I need to use your phone. Where was Lutz staying again?"

"Put me down! I'll give you the number just put me down!"

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." Luciano put Italy down, shocking the poor innocent Italian. "Give me the number."

"Why do you need his number so bad?" Italy turned back to the frittata that was cooking and flipped it around quickly before it could burn. He sighed.

"Well incase you didn't notice, I'm not wearing my uniform and my clothes seem to have gotten lost… I need to call Lutz so he can bring me a set of new clothes."

"I'm sorry about that.. But if it's clothes you want, then you can borrow mine. Maybe we can go shopping later on…" Italy went to the fridge, taking out some breakfast sausage that Germany gave him last time he came over.

"I'd rather have my uniform back…"

"Well it's better than nothing."

"It's not the same.. And I'm not sure all of your clothes will fit me…"

"Why don't you just try something on?"

Luciano adjusted his hat, wondering how he should interact with the cooking Italian. But he also wondered why Italy was so persistant about him wearing his clothes. Stefano would sometimes drape his multiple lovers in jewels and designer clothes, but he did that out of affection and because he had money to spare. So it did nothing but confuse him. "Um… Hey…"

"What's the matter? Breakfast is almost ready so you should sit down okay?"

"Um… Okay…" Luciano watched Italy put breakfast on the table and going back to the stove to start frying the sausages. "But.. You still didn't answer my question."

"It's okay, I don't mind if you borrow my clothes. Why don't I try finding something similar to your normal clothes?" Italy began frying up the sausages.

Luciano ended up opening the fridge, getting the bottle of wine and drinking straight from it. He manage to drink all that was left in one sitting and sighed after he finished. He sat at the table, deciding it would probably be best not to bother.

"Why did he leave me?" Stefano came into the kitchen. "Hey, Veneciano, do you know where your brother went?"

"I don't know. He said he was going to the store, but I can't tell which one he went to…" Italy answered, watching Stefano sit down at the table angrily, resting his head on the placemat.

"Why is he so untouchable?"

"You need to grow up Stefano…" Luciano poked at his brother's head. "You just don't know when to give up."

"I'm back…" Immediately after, Romano came through the door with bags of groceries. Then he noticed Stefano and knew he came back at the wrong time. "Fuck…"

Stefano got up, making Romano drop his bags as he ran back to his room. "YOU'VE GOT SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU, THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

Luciano sighed, thinking his brother was dumb. And then Italy brought the sausages to the table. "Oh, we can eat now?"

"Si. Eat whatever you want, ok?"

"Okay then…" Then Luciano and Italy enjoyed an awkward breakfast together in silence… At least the food was delicious.

Meanwhile…

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!" Stefano was holding Romano in a choke-hold, face close to his face and heavy amounts of anger, sexual tention and both parties wanting to kill eachother.

Romano was choking, hitting Stefano's arms to set him free but to no avail. "Bringing you… Was…"

"TELL ME OTHERWISE I'LL PUT A GUN TO YOUR HEAD! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT WITHOUT ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?"

"My House… my rules…" Romano kicked Stefano in the balls, managing to set himself free. He crash-landed onto bed. "Damn you, you bastard. If you're going to behave like this in my house then why should I take you outside with me?!"

"I don't like being lied to. Do you know who I am back home?" Stefano asked, taking Romano by the shoulders. "If you were a human, I would've killed you by now. I'm a very influencial man…"

"Well guess what…" Romano surprisingly hugged Stefano tightly, his hands wandering down his back. He slowly walked toward the wall, putting the Mafioso in a corner.

"Hey, what's this all about?"

Romano stood silent, his hands wandering up and down the mafioso's back and chest and then he reached for the dresser drawer and took a gun out. "You forget that I'm skilled too."

Stefano put his hands up and blushed a little, getting a gun pointed at his neck. "You want to play good cop bad cop then?"

"I just need some god damn respect. You give me that and I won't take the SD card out of you."

"Damn you…"

"Just behave yourself from now on, got it?"

"Fine… By the way, do you think I can borrow some of your clothes?" Stefano asked. "My brother and I might need some because we don't have anything else other than the clothes we had yesterday…"

"I'll see if I have anything" Romano put the gun back down on the dresser, looking through his closet and taking out the first suit he found. "Just try some of these on, okay?" Romano began throwing random suits and shirts onto the floor and bed.

"Do you have anything that might fit my brother too?"

"I'm only helping you…" Then Romano got a venomous look on his face while looking back at Stefano. "Besides, if he hurts my little brother again, I'll use that gun on him."

"Damn you have balls!" Stefano hugged Romano, not knocking him on the floor like he did the night before. "You're different from the people back in our world… I genuinely like you, and it's not just because of how you act in the bedroom."

"DON'T BE PERVERTED!"

Meanwhile…

Italy and Luciano finished eating, Italy going to the fridge to get some wine when Luciano put his feet up on the table. "It was good." He cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"Would you like some more wine?" Italy poured himself a glass first.

"Yeah sure."

Italy seemed to pour the wine into the other glass nervously, his arm shaking slightly and the bottle about to fall to the floor any minute. Noticing this, Luciano took over, taking the bottle from the nervous Italian's grasp.

"Let me do it or you'll drop it."

"Yes sir."

"You know if you're supposed to be another version of me, you sure are a weakling…"

"I'm sorry…"

Luciano poured himself a full glass of wine, the red substance reaching the rim and about to drip onto the tiled floor. He drank it all before throwing the glass into the sink, shards flying everywhere and scarring Italy.

"Why did you do that?" Italy was grabbed by the hand and dragged to his room. He was thrown onto bed and watched Luciano lock the door. "What did I do wrong? Why are you being like this all of a sudden?"

"I've played nice, but you still owe me. Where did my uniform go?" He placed his hand's around Italy's neck. "I couldn't find it when I tried looking for it myself, so you'll tell me and be a good boy, won't you?"

"Leave me alone.. I'll find it okay?" Italy said in a horse voice, being let go of. "I'll just give you one of my old suits, ok? Please don't choke me anymore!"

**WHY DOES IT TAKE ME FOREVER TO WRITE?!**

**I'm also trying to work on the next 2P Pick up lines video, but i'm having some trouble because i'm drawing everything myself due to a lack of fan art for a lot of the characters I wanted to include this time and I'm trying to decide if this one song "Egurite" The Seven Sister's of Purgatory's character song from Umineko will do as music for the video. If you know the translation of the song, it's really gory... I think it fits most of the characters, but it also sounds like too much of a happy song... I think I'll stick with Don't Mess with Me in the end, but IDK...**


	9. Have a Big Heart

**7/13/13 The internet is out at the time of my writing this so I have no idea when I'll be able to get around to posting it… I realized something when you work with a group of 4 (two 1p's with their respective 2P counterparts). There are 4 types of people you'll encounter:**

**-The tsundere (in this case 2P!Italy)**

**-The flashy/self-centered one (2P!Romano)**

**-The innocent/nice/naïve one (1P!Italy)**

**-The protective one whose trying to set everything right and make everything close to normal as possible (1P!Romano)**

**I'm listening to the song that taught me Italian: "Volevo un gatto nero" which translates to "Give me a black cat" or "I wanted a black cat". It's the ending theme to the OVA Five Numbers and it's a song that will stay in your head for hours on end… The song is completely in Italian and it was my first exposure to the language. I discovered the song again a few months ago when I was in school. I even made some doodles of Italy asking the other countries for black cats but they keep giving him white Nekotalia cats.**

**Chapter 9: Have a Big Heart**

Italy was looking all over the room for Luciano's lost uniform that somehow disappeared without either of them knowing. Meanwhile, Luciano was looking through some of Italy's clothes to find something similar to his normal uniform. Italy also wondered why his counterpart loved his uniform so much…

"There's nothing close to my normal clothes in here!" Luciano shouted, sitting in bed frustrated and annoyed out of his mind. "Did you find anything?"

"I didn't find it. It's like it disappeared into thin air!" Italy lied down, the cushy bed helping him relax. But Luciano wouldn't have it.

"Surely you have something that would suit me, don't you?" He put a knife to Italy's cheek. "Don't get too tiered now…"

Then Italy remembered something. "Come to think of it…" He got up, digging through the closet and finding an old trunk. And upon opening it took out an old uniform. "I remember I got this around world war 2… Mussolini gave me this, but instead I just put it away…"

"THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE MINE!"

"That's why I remembered." The uniform was a tan jacket and a black shirt with tan pants. What made it perfect was the patch on the left sleeve with the Italian flag on it. "Hey you want to know something weird?"

"Who cares, how much is that?"

"I don't need money and I never wore it in the first place… So you can keep it if you want." And suddenly Luciano appeared behind Italy, hand's on the innocent Italian's shoulders and mouth to his ear. "I think we'll get along just fine. And thank you. Consider this your payment for what you put me through last night."

"Ve… Are you still going to talk about that?" Italy blushed heavily. "I don't want to think about it… Please stop mentioning it!"

"Still, thank you. I appreciate it."

"Ve…"

Meanwhile…

"You really had something like this in your closet? It doesn't been look like it's been worn!" Stefano was given a few old suits Romano no longer wanted. "Why don't you dress like this more often?"

"Most of these suits were form my mafia days and I'd like to forget most of those…" Romano dumped the last of the suits on the bed, dumping all the other clothes he wanted back into the closet sloppily. He shut the closet door.

"You don't organize your closet?"

"I'll take care of that another time."

"You should organize it though…" Stefano was wearing his new white suit and matching white hat. "Besides, don't you want to live a better life?"

"I'm fine with the life I have now…"

"What I mean is that you should be more organized so that you're not surrounded by junk all the time and you can enjoy yourself more without having to keep postponing things… If you want I can help."

"No thanks. I'd rather not have anyone touch my stuff…"

Stefano sighed, putting a blue scarf around his neck and the other hanging part around Romano's neck playfully. "You don't have to deny luxury you know…"

"But still…" Romano looked at the scarf, not remembering if it was his or Stefano's. "Crap, you made me forget what I was going to say!"

"Why don't I make us something to eat?"

Then Romano remembered. "You're coming with me." He dragged Stefano to the kitchen where he remembered the bag of groceries he dropped. "Help me pick these up."

"Fine, fine… Then make me breakfast." Stefano picked the bag up, the bottom leaking with crushed eggs and some milk. "I think we have a problem…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU MADE ME DROP THEM EARLIER!"

"I'm sorry…"

Romano opened the fridge, taking out leftover pizza from the night before. "Do you want some leftover pizza?"

"Hell no!" Stefano put the leaking bag on the table, shaking Romano by the shoulders. "What the hell kind of breakfast is that? No wonder you're so skinny! You need to eat something great and extravagant!"

"Well incase you haven't noticed-."

"Are you a pauper or are you rich? Shouldn't your work in the mafia leave you with a small fortune at least?"

"I'm living off people's taxes and my boss's income, I can't afford to be too expensive!" Romano shouted, pushing Stefano away. "What kind of life do you live in your world?"

"In my world I have a mansion with servants everywhere! I have the mafia at my beck and call and plenty of get-away cars! But you.. I'm a little disappointed…"

"Dissapointed at what?!"

"You've treated me nicely enough but you get nothing for it in return… You've got nothing nice to show for all this money you have!"

"Hey brother, quit making him feel bad!" Luciano came into the room, dragging Italy across the floor in nothing but a shirt and underwear while he was in uniform.

"Well I can't say I'm not shocked that they have a nice house with no servants and all this space but with nothing luxurious like back home!" Stefano took his counterpart's hand. "Why don't you come live with me in my world?"

"No thank you!" Romano detested, looking at Luciano afterward. "And you, let my fratello go!"

"Ve~ He said he wanted to go shopping…" Italy mumbled, butt burning from being dragged across the hard wood floor and the occasional carpet. "I gave him one of my old uniforms too…"

"Well I can't stay in this house forever…" Luciano spat, picking Italy up off the floor and sitting him down on the counter. "You said we could go."

"Not if you act like this you're not!" Romano shouted, Stefano immediately stepping in.

"He's right. Now have some respect for these guys and back off."

"When did you get so nice?"

"I know it's not like back home, but they are letting us stay here and we didn't even have to kill them…"

"I want to go out!"

"Just wait until later!"

"I don't want to!

"Luciano, listen to me!"

"No, I'm not going to listen!"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!"

"I'M YOUR BIG BROTHER, SO I MAKE THE RULES!"

"YOU MAY LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER BUT YOU'RE STILL JUST A MACHINE!"

And then a long silence took place, both parties standing there, exchanging looks of surprise, shock, anger and sadness… And then it broke.

"Come on Italy, let's go. I don't wanna be here right now." Luciano dragged Italy back to his room, leaving Stefano on the floor and in tears.

And once he knew they were gone, he wasn't afraid to let it all out, using Romano as his new hankercheif. But they could say no comforting words or kind compliments, only hug and console eachother in silence while understanding how it felt to lose a brother…

Meanwhile..

"Why were you so mean to him?" Italy asked, getting a pair of pants from the dresser. "I know you wanted to go out but-." Another knife flew toward him, hitting the wall instead of his curl (thank god).

Luciano just looked at the ground, knives between his fingers. "I thought if I gave it a day he'd be the brother I knew but he's still just a machine… You should've seen what the original was like… My real brother was so strong and powerful he could buy the Italy we live in, he was so cruel to his enemies that he would completely destroy them and make them unrecognizable as humans, so strong that he fought with my dad just so he could get me back! He would have no reguard for laws or rules and I was the only one he cared about…" Luciano looked up at Italy, but with tears in his eyes. "IT'S NO GOOD ANY MORE! MY BROTHER ISN'T THE SAME!" He pushed Italy against the wall.

"Ve~ Please calm down, you're scarring me!" Italy was in a corner, Luciano making it impossible to escape by pressing up against him and looking him straight in the eye.

"HE'S LOST ALL HIS PERSONALITY! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? THE BROTHER I KNOW DOESN'T EXSIST ANYMORE!"

"Ve~…" Trapped in a corner and with nothing else to do, he hugged his counterpart. No more words to be said.

"Let go of me!"

But Italy stood silent, hugging him close.

"LET GO!"

Still no words, just grabbing.

"ITALY!"

"It's okay, just put your knives away, allright?"

"Please let me go first…"

Italy did so, watching Luciano put his knifes down on the dresser. "Look I'm just upset… I can't help it…" He wiped his face. He sighed. "I just noticed this… But you're the only person who's seen my cry outside of my family…"

"But it's okay! I'm your friend!"

"Hey Italy… Um…" He seemed hesitant and judging by the way he played with his fingers, Italy thought he probably regretted putting the knife down. "Tell me something, I need to know. What do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Um… Well…" Italy was shaking, not knowing how to answer in a way that wouldn't make him mad… "I don't know if I can explain it."

"Then at least try. Do you think I'm scary?"

"Scary?" When Italy thought about it, Luciano didn't seem really scary, just angry. And he was obsessed with knives but aside from the random knife surprising the crap out of him, he seemed like an okay guy. "I don't think you're scary."

"You don't?"

Italy shook his head. "No, I don't think you're scary at all."

Luciano swept his hair back. "Seriously, if you're supposed to be an alternate version of me then why are you such a wuss? I guess it's not bad though…"

Meanwhile…

"He doesn't understand… I do all this for him and he just doesn't get it…" Stefano was still holding onto Romano.

"I've been raised separately from my brother for a long time, you don't have to cry… Sheesh…" Romano stood up. "Get up. Why don't we go get some lunch outside?"

"But I can't leave, he's all I have left. IF I'M NOT THERE THEN HE'S GOT NOBODY! HE'S MY FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"But even you need time to take care of yourself Stefano. Why don't we go out, get some fresh air? Give him some space for a few hours…" Romano asked the Mafioso, still on the floor and sobbing.

Said Mafioso looked up at Romano. "That won't do anything!"

Romano simply sighed, attempting to pick him up and drag him across the floor. "Come on, we're going out!"

**AND I'VE TAKEN FOREVER TO WRITE ONCE MORE!**

**615Brooklyn2 is starting off slow but I can't tell anyone about the move properly until August 1****st****… And Short hair Bayonetta is AMAZING! I have short hair now, I CAN COSPLAY AS HER NOW! But her costume in the second game looks even more hard to make than her costume in the first game!**


	10. Stay Close to Family

**The whole reason I got into Darker Than Black was to find the character that looks like 2P!Romano (this is a long story that started on tumblr)… AND OMG THEY COULD BE THE SAME PERSON! November 11 and Romano could be twins! The only difference is that November 11 is British and Stefano (or Flavio or whatever you choose to call your version of 2P!Romano) is an Italian!**

**I'm gonna try focusing on both my fanfic and original writing and stop worrying about youtube so much… My Scandinavian friend told me to view this as a vacation from updating so much and worrying about updating and uploading every day…**

**On another note, I've figured out who Chell's parents are (Portal) and plan to make a theory video about it… But the twisted part: I've never actually played Portal or Half-Life before, just watched gameplay and conducted my theory…**

**IDK if it'll go well, but I'm hoping to make a point and see what others think…**

**Chapter 10: Stay Connected to Family**

Romano decided to take Stefano to the market in order to calm him down. It was close enough to the house should something bad happen to either of them, and it was an excuse for both of them to get away from their brothers even if for a short time.

"It's a pretty nice place you got here… And the sky isn't red either!" Stefano was looking out at the water with the occasional gondolier passing by.

"Red? What do you mean red?" Romano asked, eating a candy bar he'd just bought.

"In my world we have a blue sky but the clouds are red… And when it's too cloudy it looks like blood in the sky… But your world has white clouds so it's not as depressing."

"Is that so?"

The Stefano noticed the sweets his counterpart was eating and he wouldn't let it slide. "Hey, if you're going to eat sweets you can offer me some, can't you?"

"Hey I brought you here, didn't I? You should be greatful I tolerate your-." Then Romano had half of his snack taken away and covered in drool. "WHAT THE HELL?"

And then Stefano was munching on chocolate… "It's pretty good."

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT MINE!"

Stefano just laughed a bit. "I'm enjoying my time here… So thank you…"

"It's no big deal… But you still owe me sweets…"

"I'll give you sweets but it won't be chocolate."

"Shut your mouth."

"I can't really help myself at times like this… It's hard to know who to trust in our world so it's not easy to make friends even amongst the other immortals. So I usually end up flirting a lot with the mortal women and- well you're a man so-"

"You sleep around that often?"

"I only sleep around when I feel like it, but even I don't sleep with just anyone… Besides I have a family to take care of and several businesses to manage." Stefano explained. "And I'm not very particular about gender either…"

"Yeah I know, and I have my ripped up shirt as proof."

"I'm sorry."

"You know I think I preferred you when you were a brunette… Ever since you turned blonde you've become a huge pervert."

"You think so?"

"It's getting annoying"

Stefano looked down at the water, pouting a bit. "Hey, why won't we go somewhere else?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I just want to go somewhere… Maybe make a phone call back home."

"But our phones wouldn't call between dimensions!"

"Then give me the number of the place where Edgar is staying. I need to talk to him."

Meanwhile…

"Ve~ Are you okay?" Italy and Luciano stood in their places, still somewhat frozen and upset.

"I'm allright… Get me some wine."

"How much wine?"

"The whole bottle."

"Okay then…" Italy went to get Luciano some wine, so after uncorking the bottle in the kitchen and watching the cork fly away only to never be seen again, he ran back to his room. He found the mobster in bed wearing a sad expression and his head buried in pillows.

"Oh you're back…" He looked at Italy with a depressed look on his face, reaching out for the wine but not bothering to get up.

"Ve… Why don't we do something? You look so upset…" Italy gave the mobster the wine, hoping it would help, but after watching the mobster finish the entire bottle without bothering to come up for air he knew something was wrong.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"You might wanna sit down for this one…"

Italy did so, hoping his curl wouldn't get pulled out again. "What did you want to ask?"

"I want you to meet my family. And I want to meet yours."

Italy was surprised. "My family? But my brother and I don't have too many connections to the mafia…"

Luciano reached out to Italy, touching his hand. "No, I mean your mother and father. Your grandfather if you have one! That kind of family!"

Italy pouted a bit. "My grandfather died a long time ago… I don't know who my mom and dad are either. Hungary and Mr. Austria raised me so they're the only family I know. That and my brother Romano."

"That's fine."

"You want to meet them?"

"And I want you to meet mine too. I went through that portal once so surely I can go through it again to get back home and see my parents even once… I wonder if I can drag them over here…" Seeing how confused Italy was made him sit up and sigh. "It's just that your house looks a lot like the house I lived in as a child so now I'm starting to think that this house is my childhood home. Not to mention that my mom and dad live there on an almost permanent basis."

"What do you need to do to open the portal?"

"Do you have a mirror big enough to fit a person into?"

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

Italy wanted to say that it was a little awkward to say the least and that he wondered what his counterpart thought about him, but instead stood silent and showed him the way to the bathroom.

And back in the 2P!Verse…

"I'M WORKING, GET IT YOURSELF!" She swept her long hair back and went to clean the bathroom.

"But I can't find it anywhere!" He went into the bathroom after her. "You know those are my favorite cufflinks. I can't go to the concert without them…"

"Can't you seem I'm cleaning? Go look for them yourself…" She was about to start mopping the floor when she got the scare of her life.

"Dad, quit being mean to mom." And there Luciano was, halfway through the large bathroom mirror. "What's up?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET STUCK IN THE MIRROR!?"

"It's kind of a long story mom…"

"So what did you come for today? We were going to visit your place tomorrow, is something wrong?"

"I want you guys to meet someone in another dimension."

"ANOTHER DIMENSION?"

"Yes Dad, another dimension. How else did I get into the mirror?" Luciano sighed. "Why not come over to this side and I can introduce you? You might be surprised."

"You never did have many friends growing up…"

"This time it's different Mom…"

"I say why not? Besides, it'll be nice to have a day off."

"See? Dad understands!"

With that his 'mom' pouted a bit. "You be nice now… Does he even know about our situation?"

"He understands. He's a pretty nice guy… He's bringing his parents over too."

"I'm glad to see you're making friends… But…"

"What's the matter dad?"

"No… It's nothing… I guess I'm somewhat nervous. You never had friends you wanted us to meet before and you were always bullied…"

"But Dad I'm not a kid anymore!"

Both of his parents stood there to think when his dad finally spoke up again.

"What time is it over in that world?"

"Around 11 am… Why?"

"That's the same time it is here… Allright, why don't we come over at around 1 or 2pm?"

"I'll tell him." And with that Luciano got out of the mirror.

"Ve~ Are you okay?" Italy asked, seeing that Luciano seemed dizzy from getting out of the mirror. "Do you need water?"

"I'm fine… And they said they'll be here at around 1 or 2, which probably means they'll come at 1:30…" Luciano answered. "I think you'll like them just fine. I think they'll approve of you too."

Meanwhile…

"Seriously, why did you drag me all the way to this hotel?" Stefano dragged Romano to a near by hotel so he could make a phone call and now they were paying the hourly rate. Romano couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was planning. "Are you listening to me?!"

Stefano was on the phone, talking to Edgar, who in turn was on the phone with Oliver. They were having a 3 way conference call leaving Romano confused.

"Si, buono. Addio." Stefano finally hung up the phone, going to the bathroom.

"What happened on the phone? Where are you going?" Romano asked, the hot hotel room forcing him to take off his shirt. Then he saw a light in the bathroom. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"HEY MARTINO GET OUT OF THERE!"

"who the hell is Martino?" Romano could only wonder, watching Stefano put his hand inside of the mirror and pull something out. And then he realized… The person who was pulled out… "Spain?"

Stefano left this stranger behind, rushing to Romano and hugging him. "I wanted to introduce you to my servant… I figure that if we're going to stay together for a while that he might as well come with me."

"Holy crap he looks like Spain…" Romano could see the stranger getting up off of the floor. He had dark brown (almost black) hair with a white streak on his bangs and tied back his hair in a pony tail. He had a scar on his left eye. Yup. It looked almost exactly like Spain.

"Martino, this is Romano. Romano, this is my man-servant Martino." Stefano explained, taking his sunglasses off.

"My name is Martin you fool." The Spain clone retorted, putting his hands in his pockets and sighing. "Yeah, I'm stuck with this guy."

"Martino, be nice to him… He's a very special person." Stefano put his arm around Romano, his hands exploring his chest. "You'll be serving the both of us from now on~."

**This is gonna be fun…**

**Next chapter you'll see 2P!AusHun with 1P!Aushun and some 2P!Spamano action**

**Yesterday I ended up almost dying due to exhaustion and stress (home and family related crap) and my mom went to IKEA without me… She got me 2 bears that I named Arthur and Alfie because they almost instantly reminded me of England and America…**


	11. Steal a Fiery Kiss

**Either this Thursday or next Thursday I should be able to access the original 615Brooklyn again and announce our move officially. Hopefully the rest of our audience will be on board. That's all I have to say…**

**Chapter 11: Steal a Fiery Kiss**

"So how did you end up getting stuck with Stefano?" Romano asked, being pushed down onto bed by the Mafioso.

"I guess you could say he's my butler. I brought him here so he could serve us while we're here." Stefano answered, crawling on top of Romano and tugging on his curl. "If we're going to be in this world for a vacation, I should bring him along as well."

Romano blushed slightly, curl being tugged gently and slowly. "Then why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't think of a better place with huge mirrors and a nice bed."

"You realize he's right there, right? Did you bring me here just to be a pervert or-?"

"Well we're paying the hourly rate so we might as well have some fun. And don't worry, Martino knows me well enough to not interfere with my lovers."

"Who said anything about being lovers?"

"Well…" Stefano paused. "Martino, get me some wine and a martini!"

"Si, senior." Although he'd literally just been brought into the world a few minutes ago, he seemed to already know where to go and left the room to go to who knows where.

"HOLD ON, WHAT DID YOU MEAN WHEN YOU CALLED ME YOUR LOVER?" Romano shouted, curl being tugged on again. Stefano held him down, looking straight at his flushed face with a smirk.

"Come on, after what happened last night do you think we could be friends?"

"Leave me alone…" Then Romano remembered, starting to violently tug Stefano's curl.

"Dammit…" Stefano stopped, arm starting to twist in pain… "I asked Edgar not to do this… Damn him…"

"Well you did say you're body was still human-like and as human as it gets."

"I did, didn't I?" Stefano was relieved when Romano let his curl go, his arm being able to rest. "Mi amore, I don't normally as this of my lovers but… take me now."

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BEING LOVERS!" Romano shouted, only to have Stefano steal a kiss from him.

"I'm going to make you fall for me. I won't give up so easily." Stefano licked his lips, placing his hands on Romano's cheek. "You're one of the only people I can trust in this world. Remember that when the fun starts."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Romano asked, Stefano forcefully kissing him roughly and passionately no matter how much he attempted to push him away.

Stefano broke the kiss to take a breath. "I hope Martino comes back with our drinks soon. I'm getting restless." He took off his jacket, thinking of what he would do to Romano next.

"Piacere, Stefano think realistically! It's not me you want, you're just acting like this because you're upset about your brother!"

"I'm back sir." Martin came back into the room with 2 bottles of wine. "They didn't have what I needed to make my special martinis."

"Damn it." Stefano got up. "Grazie Martino."

"If you don't need me, I'll be on my break."

"No, stay here. Stay here and watch the show, okay?"

"YOU'RE ASKING HIM TO WATCH?" Romano got up, slapping the mobster's face. "I'M NOT YOUR LOVER AND THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU DO ME!"

Martin uncorked the first bottle of wine, giving it to his boss, who drank straight from the bottle, trying not to get his new suit dirty. "Martino, he's not like the others."

Martin simply nodded, face showing no emotion.

"Why don't you warm him up?"

Martin didn't answer, scratching some of his beard stubble.

Romano looked at them both in confusion, wondering what the hell they were going to do with him. "I'm not going to let you use me!"

"So you say…" Stefano took a swig of wine, walking toward Romano and letting him taste the substance In a very intimate way. "Swallow."

Instead Romano spat the red substance out onto the floor.

"Martino, show him how we do things back home." Stefano put the bottle down on the floor, both he and his butler grabbing one of Romano's arms and forcing him down onto bed.

Together both butler and master began to take off Romano's pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked.

"What should we do now?" Martin asked, looking at Romano's flushed and nervous face. "What do we do if he poses a fight?"

"This one is really defensive, so we'll have to work extra hard on him." Stefano began to strip down. "But I can't have you touch him. He's mine exclusively. So you're going to help me get ready."

"What do you want?"

Stefano looked at Romano for one moment before turning back to Martin. "He's too pure to eat me out, so I'll have you handle it. Hopefully it'll be enough entertainment for him."

"I understand." Martin sighed, trying his hair back tightly and taking off his black vest.

Romano watched Stefano sit on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs as Martin got down on his knees. Romano was somewhat disturbed to say the least. He whispered in Stefano's ear. "Are you really sure about that?"

And to that Stefano whispered back. "I told you these parts down here are all human" He pulled Romano in for another kiss before moving onto his neck and rubbing his back all while Martin started jerking him off.

"But wait a minute. It's weird when someone else is watching…" Romano tried to ease his way out of the situation by pretending to be shy (although he wasn't completely pretending because he was shy and nervous about this situation).

"Don't mind Martino, he's just a butler. I can't have you ruin your precious mouth by going down there*." Stefano smirked. "Besides, I intend to make you mine whether you like it or not."

"Dammit all." Romano thought, his waist and hips being caressed with the touch of Stefano's wandering hands and neck being bit and sucked with his talented mouth. "Stefano, wait a minute… I'm not ready for this!"

"Oh I think you will be…" Stefano grabbed Romano's vital regions, giving it a tight squeeze and taking it in his hands. "Just relax. Let me do the work." He licked his counterpart's curl while jerking him off.

Whimpering and unable to deny the pleasure, Romano had to hold it in and keep his composure. "I can't let this bastard take me now… I can't let him think I like him. I'd much rather get violated by those damn potato bastards than this guy!" He thought, starting to get hard.

"Martino, I think that's enough. I think we're both ready now." Stefano ordered his servant to get off or him and immediately Martin fallowed, wiping his mouth clean and getting away from the two, leaning against the wall. He watched his boss push Romano onto the bed harshly.

"No Stefano, please, I can't do it with someone else in the room!" Romano shouted, hoping this would've come later.

"Nonsence, pretend he's a piece of furniture."

"But he's staring right at me!" Romano could feel Martin's stare burning a hole in him. And felt even more uncomfortable with him in the room (he would've preferred Stefano being the only one to see him like this). "Please get him out."

Stefano got the message, but interpreted it differently. "Martino, get out. You get your own."

Romano thought it would work for now although he didn't think Martin was watching because he wanted to or because he wanted to be in the mobster's place. "Piacere…"

"Martino, you heard me!" Stefano shouted sternly, watching his servant get out of the room. "Finally!" And then he began to position himself at Romano's entrence.

"Dammit I thought that would evolve into a bigger fight that would get me out of this mess… I would much rather have those potato eaters instead of this guy!" Romano winced, knowing what would come next. He braced himself as one of his legs were streached out and the other pushed up. And then he felt it right up against the entrence.

"Don't be so nervous. Don't be afraid to take it all in. It's all for your satisfaction." And with some force, he found himself inside of his counterpart's rear end, starting to thrust slowly.

Romano hid his face in the pillows out of embaressment, not wanting this to happen and hoping it was all some messed up dream when suddenly.

"God dammit." The phone rung, Stefano picking it up but not bothering to stop the thrusting. "Ciao."

"Ve~ Stefano, it's me Italy."

"How did you get this number?"

"I tried calling my brother's cell phone but no one picked up. So Luciano told me to have Edgar find you through the phone lines somehow. I don't know how he did it, but he's really amazing, isn't he?"

"Dammit, you killed the mood." Stefano mumbled.

"Yes, he killed his mood." Romano thought, hoping the call would distract him enough to stop. However the thrusting only seemed to get harder.

"Why did you call?"

"Mom and Dad are coming over and we expect you to be there."

"Luciano?"

"Who else?"

There was a long silence with nothing but thrusting until. "I don't want to talk to you." Stefano hung up the phone, returning back to his main task and thrusting in and out of Romano harder and faster. "Damn interuptions."

Romano panted, the feeling in his ass turning into pleasure. "Ah-hey… Stefa-…"

"Less talking, more touching." Stefano kissed the back of Romano's neck, not stopping the thrusting. "You know, I'm really enjoying myself."

"Pia-piacere." Romano unintentionally moaned as his curl was being played with again, being wrapped around the mobster's finger. His blush grew. "Damn you… This doesn't mean anything!"

"I think it does."

"It doesn't!"

"Oh but it does!"

"No… You don't own me! You'll never make me yours!"

"Fammi tuo."

"But I'm not like that!"

"Maybe I am angry… Maybe I do want to escape. You're the only person I can trust right now!" Stefano thrusted harshly into Romano's ass on every last word.

"But I can't… What about my brother?" Romano asked, clawing at the bed sheets. "Last night you said they were-."

"Our brothers can wait another day. I just want to focas on you and me now! Allright?"

"But it's not-!" Romano felt something wet beneath his stomach and up his rectum. He'd lost.

"Listen to me. I just want to forget about the negative for a little while. I need you to help me forget!" The mobster shouted. "Part of the reason why I brought Martino here was so he could take care of us."

"But I'm not interested in any of that…" Romano winced a bit when the mobster removed himself from his rear end and sat next to him on the best. He still insisted on hiding his face.

"Then why don't I take care of you for today? I'll buy you anything you want, no questions asked!"

Romano had it. "LOOK HERE, IF I WAS INTERESTED IN YOUR MONEY I WOULD'VE MADE IT OBVIOUS BY NOW, BUT I'M NOT SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He sighed, getting out of bed and reaching for the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"I need to make a phone call to a certain bastard…"

"I'll tell Martino to get us towels." Stefano left the room completely naked, leaving Romano alone.

Romano sighed in relief.

"Hello, who is this?" Prussia picked up.

"IT'S ME YOU GOD DAMN POTATO EATER!"

"Romano? Why are you calling, did something happen?"

"Do I really need a reason to call you over?"

"Romano this isn't like you… I don't know whether this is awesome or not."

"I'm going to need you to do me a favor Prussia."

"What do you want?"

"How long will it take you and your counterpart to come over to our place?"

Meanwhile…

"My damn brother is such a bastard. When he comes back I swear I'll rip that blonde hair out of his head!" Luciano shouted angrily.

"Please calm down Luciano! I'll handle the cooking if you can clean up a bit, so please don't be so mad!" Italy shouted, somewhat afraid.

"I'm sorry. IT'S JUST THAT MY BROTHER IS A BIG PAIN!" He sighed. "You're the only one I can trust."

Italy read the atmosphere for once and could tell it was getting serious. He changed the subject. "Your parents will be here in a few hours, the faster we cook and clean, the more time we can goof off, right?"

"You should seriously hire a maid. But oh well…" Luciano left the room, leaving Italy alone. And that's when he got an idea.

Italy quickly picked up the phone and began dialing Germany's number. "Ve~ Germany, do you think you could come over to my place for lunch and dinner? Maybe you can bring Lutz and Prussia too… That is if they're not busy…"

***Thank you my Scandinavian friend for giving me the idea of Stefano no wanting Romano to do that kind of thing**

**Damn this one took forever… I haven't written a smex scene in so long that it was a little awkward… But Stefano never stops!**

**The AuHun, Spamano, Prumano and GerIta should come in the fallowing chapters!**


	12. Please be Gentle

**I wish technology would stop giving me so many problems! I'm also going to start re-uploading the pick-up line videos in the order they were uploaded and I'm going to make a teaser video of the upcoming 2P-Pick-up lines sequal and another sexy 2P!Hetalia project I'm working on! IT'S GONNA BE GREAT! I'm also thinking of covering "Bad Apple" after watching Rockleetist and Ashe cover it. I hope I can. And I hope my friend quits being a douchebag (he's this one guy from school).**

**I also found out there's a real person named Luciano Vargas… That was freaky…**

**Chapter 12: Please Be Gentle**

Italy had just finished making enough pasta to feed 14 people and the kitchen was as hot as the stove top he'd cooked it all on. He opened the window and all the doors, letting the cool air in.

"Hey Italy, I need to ask you something…" Luciano came into the kitchen, jacket opened, tie undone and black shirt unbuttoned. "Why is it so hot in here? Does it always get this hot?"

"It's only hot because I cooked so much. Is it too much for you?"

"If you expect me to help at least turn on a fan…"

"I'll go look for one…" And off Italy went, searching for a fan that could cool the house down.

Luciano was alone in the kitchen. He was tiered of sweeping the floor and was hot and sweaty and in need of a snack.

He looked in the fridge for some red wine, but only found the white variety. He figured it was better than nothing and uncorked the bottle. He took a long sip and sighed when he came out for breath. It cooled him off a little, but didn't do much. He took off his jacket. "I hope mom and dad come soon. If only that rotten brother of mine would quit being such a douchebag!"

"I finally found something!" Italy came back into the kitchen with a huge box fan, big enough to put in the window. "Can you help me with it?"

"Sure, I guess… You see Italy, this is why you need a maid." Luciano helped him pick up the huge fan. "In my home, we have a whole lot of maids who clean the house and do our chores. My brother even has his own butler! That's how you should live!" They managed to put the fan in the window and plug it in, turning it on high.

"Well my brother and I don't really need that…" Italy sighed a bit, playing with a lock of his hair. "Besides, we're fine with what we have now."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"You live a lot differently from me, don't you?"

"Well yeah, back home we have the mafia and there are always wars. Here is so peaceful it's almost boring…" Luciano looked out the window, the fan hitting his stomach. "You even have a blue sky with white clouds instead of red ones!"

"You have red clouds in your world?"

"They make it look all bloody, but yeah. This world is so different from ours that I don't know what to make of it."

"Ve… And you said you lived in Italia, right?"

"Yeah, I lived in Italy all my life. Mom and Dad were from Hungary and Austria respectively. They moved to Italy after my grandpa died and took me in, but they only took me. They couldn't take Stefano."

"What is the other version of Italy like?"

"Well my Italy doesn't talk and cook me pasta, I'll say that much." Luciano laughed a bit, taking a knife out of his pocket. "What I don't get is how you're supposed to represent the country in this world, yet not the country in mine."

Italy scratched his head. "Well… For as long as I can remember, I've been a country. Me, my brother Romano, France… All of us. But we have to keep our exsistance from normal people a secret. And I've had to move around a lot…"

"All to keep your exsistance a secret from the world?"

"Si. It's been like that since Grandpa was alive."

"I guess that's another thing that makes us different. In my world, people know us immortals exsist. But we don't represent any countries or political parties. Nothing like that. We just got lucky I guess. My earliest memory is from the rennaisance with my grandpa."

"You experienced the rennaisance too? Who was your favorite painter?"

"Painter? Do we even have the same painters?"

"I think my favorite painter has to be Botecelli*."

"Oh yeah, that guy. Our worlds are so different though, I wonder if the mortals are the same when you cross through the portal. Whatever the case, I guess we're technically the same age if we look exactly the same… And if we're the same, I'm guessing we have the same parents too, right?"

"Yours are from Hungary and Austria right?"

"Yes…"

"I wonder if they'll get along… My parents are Mr. Austria and Hungary. But then again, I'm not really sure if I can call them that… They raised me for the most part but…"

"It doesn't matter, they took care of you right?"

"Yes…"

"I think that pretty much counts them as a family."

"Um… Okay then…" Italy remembered he needed to make garlic bread. And immediately he went to the fridge, took the tray he'd prepared and stuck it in the oven, hoping it would cook in time. "Hey, what time is it now?"

"It'll be 12 noon soon enough."

"What time are your parents coming?"

"Knowing them: around 1:30."

"Then we still have enough time." Italy sighed. "Hey get away from the fan, it's hot!"

"Sorry about that…" Luciano moved out of the way.

"Hey, do you think you could help me cook if you're done cleaning?"

"I can try but my cooking might not be the same as yours…"

"It'll be okay…"

"No, I'm already done. Can I eat something?" Luciano had been nagging Italy to make him pasta and now that there was pasta in front of him, he wanted to take this opportunity.

"Um, okay then…" And Italy watched Luciano grab a fork from the drawer and dig into some pasta. "Ve! Don't eat all of it!"

"It's pretty good, ten times better than my dad's cooking." He managed to eat about 2 servings of pasta before burping and throwing the fork in the sink. "If you ever visit our world, you should teach the chefs there a lesson."

"Ve…"

"If you have a wood-fire** oven I can teach you how to make something from my world."

"We have one in the backyard if you want to use it."

"That'll be fine, thank you."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Stefano, where are we going?" Romano felt like he was being held hostage. They'd all checked out of the hotel and paid the rate but afterwards Stefano insisted on renting a car and driving all over Mestre***.

"I told you that I need to forget about my little brother for a while… So now Martino can drive us around. We'll go anywhere you want." Stefano explained, putting on a pair of yellow sunglasses, then orange, then blue before deciding he looked best with the orange ones. Martin was driving and both Stefano and Romano were in the back seat.

"I know, but…" Romano sighed, the wind blowing in his face.

"This is a nice convertible, don't you think? I'm tempted to steal it."

"What? Okay, as long as you're living with me, you don't commit crime!"

"Fine, if it makes you happy…" Stefano sighed, putting his arm around Romano. "So what do you want? I'll buy anything you ask."

"I told you I don't want your money."

"Then why don't you take me sight seeing? I don't know the area too well and I could use a sexy tour guide."

Romano sighed. "I could manage that but you owe me for what you did to me in the hotel."

"I told you I'd buy you anything! A car, a house, you name it!"

"What you don't get is that I can't be bought with those things!"

"If only you were a girl…"

"Hey you don't need to be rude!"

Meanwhile…

"Ve, Luciano what's taking you so long?"

"It's just that I'm not sure if I want you to see me like this…" Luciano was sneaky enough to take a very important article of clothing with him when he traveled to this universe: his old maid uniform which still managed to fit him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I only let people I'm close to see me like this…"

"I don't care what you look like Luciano, honestly… Now show me how to make whatever you were going to make! Come on please?" Italy asked in a cute and happy tone, urging his counter part to come out from the shadows. Bad choice.

"Don't laugh at me…" But when Luciano came out in his maid uniform, Italy didn't know what to feel…

The dress itself was small, something a pre-teen girl would probably wear. A red/pinkish dress with a red ribbon around the neckline and he was wearing a white rag on his head, tied back with a knot.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAUGH!"

Italy instead wore a goofy looking expression on his face, wondering how he should answer. Truth was: Luciano could pull off a maid dress well, at least he thought so. And Hungary and Austria assumed he was a girl so Italy understood the feeling of having to wear a dress.

"You look like you have something to say to me…" Luciano grabbed Italy's neck. "If you got something to say then say it."

"It's not bad… I just…"

"Yes, what do you wanna say?" Luciano asked in a sinister tone, a knife held in between his lips (how it got there Italy wondered).

"It looks…" Italy blushed, not exactly wanting to admit that a guy in the mafia looked good in a dress. He was dropped onto the stone and grass covered ground.

Luciano looked down at him with a murderous expression, taking the knife out of his mouth and playing with it in his hands, admiring the blade and his reflection in the steel. "The only people who've seen me where this are the people I care about or really trust at the very least… I use it to cook at home when no one's looking. But even my own brother's only seen me wear a dress once…"

"But why a dress?"

"My mom and dad used to make me dress like this so sometimes I wear it when I'm cleaning around the house…" Luciano blushed a bit. "Look. We're friends right? You can't betray me when I tell you this? Right?"

"Why would I betray you?"

"I was hoping you'd say that… But explain the rest." Luciano kneeled down, putting the knife to Italy's lips. "What do friends do with eachother exactly?"

Italy was getting nervous, wondering where the hell this was going. "Friends hang out together and trust eachother… They help eachother out!"

"So the things… The things that my brother does with your brother, am I supposed to do them too?" Luciano was reffering to the fact that Stefano and Romano had sex the night before (or so he assumed). "Am I supposed to do those things also? And If I am, then is this what you want?"

Italy remained cluless, wondering what his counter-part meant. Italy only thought of their brothers as friends and saw It was such. He was too blind to see what his counter-part saw. "If it makes you happy. But you don't have to be like him if you don't want to." With that Italy's blush faded a bit and he calmed down. "Just do whatever makes you happy."

"I'm asking if that kind of thing is required for friendship…"

"Only if you want to."

Luciano sighed, still holding onto the knife and getting up off of the ground. He helped Italy up and walked to the counter in the outdoor kitchen area. He sat on the counter, unsure if he should cross his legs or spread them open… "But just so you know I've never done this kind of thing before… And yesterday was the first time someone touched me like that and that was the first time I saw someone naked so…"

"Um… Lucia-?"

"So whatever you plan on doing with me… Please be gentle…"

**Crack time: 1P!Italy x 2P!Italy in a dress! XD**

**You got to see a lot this chapter and it took me long enough to write it. We saw Luciano in a dress, Italy finding him in a dress attractive and Luciano handing himself over to Italy (but he thinks sex is apart of friendship, which it's not because it's not manditory)**

**WHAT WILL NEXT CHAPTER BRING?**

***Once for school in a class presentation where we acted like certain figures from the rennisance, I was told to be Botecelli and I passed the class with my Italian accent. I think I was possessed by Grandpa Rome I sounded just like him! XD**

****For those of you other than me who play the Sims 3, you might recall the Wood-Fire Oven that came with the Italian-inspired world of Monte Vista. When I build a house for my sims with the oven, I always put it in the backyard. Realistically, I think it causes a lot of smoke, right? IDK, I always wanted to use a real wood-fire oven but we don't have those things in New York, do we? : (**

*****Origanally this would be Venice but I learned from someone whose actually been to Italy that you cannot drive in Venice and you must leave your car behind (you know who you are kind soul). Thank you for correcting me on that one!**


	13. Pick the Flower Now

**Hehehe, Luciano in a dress… I was trying to think of how to write up this chapter but it always made me feel weird… And to the viewers who thought I was making Luciano an Uke: my interpretation of him is that he's somewhat of a tsundere, a tsundere that can kill. But unlike 2P!Romano he also doesn't get much action and only really takes satisfaction in the torture parts of sex, but has never really gotten to the main course. And unlike 1P!Italy he's uncomfortable being naked (unlike the anime, Italy is nude a lot more often in the manga). So to quote Stefano, he's somewhat "virgin minded".**

**And I never said he wasn't a seme ;3**

**So I'm going to do my best and hope the 2P's don't kill me in my sleep**

**(note to self: if I ever buy a house one day, find one with a wood fire oven)**

**Chapter 13: Pick the Flower Now (before the chance is past~)**

Italy stood there confused as hell, looking at Luciano's flushed face as he sat on the counter in a maid uniform. He finally realized that he was talking about sex and now the mobster was offering himself up to him. Italy backed away.

"Isn't this what you want? So we can be friends?"

"I didn't' think you meant something like this!"

"But you said this was a part of friendship!"

"I didn't think you meant… Wait a minute, since when did our brothers…?"

"Wasn't it obvious that they did?"

Italy was very confused by this. "But my brother doesn't really do things like that!"

"My brother told me himself!"

"Well they do seem pretty fond of eachother… But, I don't know if I can believe it…" Italy thought it was out of Romano's character. "They're just friends…"

"But you said that friends do those kinds of things!"

"You've got the wro-!" Italy's curl was suddenly grabbed, being pulled and stroked. He blushed, looking at the mobster up and down.

"You said friends do those kinds of things!"

"I didn't know you meant that… Piacere let me go!" Italy didn't want to repeat history, but with his curl being stroked and pulled, the mobster looked cuter and cuter in his dress. "I don't want to do those kinds of things!"

"Does that mean we're not friends?" Luciano asked, still tugging on the curl and tempted to rip it out. "Does that mean everything was a lie? Do you not like me?" He stopped pulling, looking at Italy's flushed face with anger in his eyes.

"I told you that friends don't need to do that!" Italy put his hand over his aching heart and backed away. "Look, you're a nice guy but I'm not-!"

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND?" Luciano took out a knife, aiming for Italy's forehead. "DOES THAT MEAN EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME WAS A LIE?!"

Italy was happy to miss getting a knife between the eyes, having the knife hit the wall instead. He shook Luciano by the shoulders. "I want to be your friend, but this isn't the way!"

"YOU'RE A BIG FAKE AND A LIAR!" Luciano hit Italy straight in the heart, the knife going through his hand as well. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

Italy winced when he tried to get the knife out of his hand. "You're starting to scare me…" He started to cry as he pulled the knife out of his hand, causing it to gush out blood all over the ground, staining the grass and stone red.

"You think I'm scary too?"

"Lucia-!"

"I'll show you scary…" The Luciano walked to Italy cutting the curl off of his head with the back of his blade before sticking a second knife into his heart (but thankfully not through his hand again).

"No… I don't want to… Give it back…" Italy crossed his arms as a way to keep himself back.

"I don't think so…" Luciano teased, about to put the strand of hair in his pocket when he was suddenly pounced on, head hitting the counter.

"I told you I didn't want to do this!"

But Luciano couldn't hear very well on account of his head hitting the hard marble counter. He hit the back of his head hard to the point where it was bleeding. "Ve…?"

"Oh no… Are you okay?"

"Italy… We're friends right?" And he drifted toward unconsciousness leaving the other Italian to clean up the mess.

"No! Don't die! How will I explain this to Stefano?!" Italy shouted, trying to shake him awake while also trying to resist his urges. "What am I going to do now?!"

With Luciano knocked out, Italy did the second best thing he could do in this situation: look for his curl. However it wasn't on the ground, not that he could see. But he couldn't hurt Luciano especially while he was unconscious. However his feelings were hard to deny and he was becoming a victim to lust. He looked at his sleeping counterpart while biting his lip, trying to convince himself that this was a bad idea and that he shouldn't hurt the mobster. But at the same time, he also couldn't deny that the maid outfit looked good on him.

He laid the body down on the ground. "Why aren't you healing? Ve~ Luciano can you hear me?" But he got no response, still cleaning up his friend's blood. "You're scaring me… Please wake up…"

To his luck, he watched the wound heal before his eyes, but he still wasn't waking up.

"Please wake up… I'm trying my hardest to resist but…" He hugged his counterpart still on the ground and still asleep, holding him as tightly as possible and hoping that'd make the feeling go away but it only tempted him to go further by unbuttoning the back of the dress and kissing the base of his neck. "You saw what not having my curl does to me… So please wake up…"

And then when he got a knife in the kidney, he knew he was alive. "Fuck you." He twisted the knife around. "You're a trader and a liar."

Italy was flipped onto his back, Luciano sitting on top of his pelvis and putting the bloody blade to his counterparts lip. "Ve… Luciano give it back… I don't want to hurt you…"

"You already did." He stuck knives in both Italy's shoulders. "You're a liar, a bastard and you're weak!" Luciano put his feet on Italy's face, keeping him on the ground.

"Stop hurting me! Give me back my curl okay? I don't want to have to-." He moaned at Luciano stroked his member, still in his pants and dying to come out.

"Why should I give you any satisfaction when you hurt me?"

"Please stop it… I'm begging you to stop…" Italy's heart was racing and his vital regions were getting hard and stiff, Luciano wasn't helping.

"If you took so much pleasure out of just seeing me like this then maybe I should tell you what I was like as a child… You see when I was a kid my mom and dad made me wear girls clothes. And when I hit puberty it was obvious I wasn't a girl. The other kid who lived with us always bullied me and one day I took my revenge by violently stabbing him." Luciano got up, taking a broom in the order of the room. "And I stabbed him with my broom…"

"Ve… I don't think I can take It anymore…" Italy got up, lust clouding his mind. He rushed toward Luciano, not caring about being stabbed. And even when the splintered wood went through his heart he screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, clawing into his back and arms and kissing and biting his neck desperately.

"You bastard…" Luciano kept pushing the broom through Italy's heart, staining it with blood. "Get away from me! You lying bastard!" But then the broom got pushed away and he was forced up against the wall.

"Mi dispiace… Per favore, Luciano… Give it back…"

"IF YOU WANT IT BACK YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY IT OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR BETRAYING ME! YOU GOT THAT?!"

Italy answered by kissing the mobster harshly on the mouth. He was smacked In the face, but he only persisted not matter how many times he was stabbed with knives that seemed to come out of no where. He dug his teeth into his neck, receiving a scream In response.

"No… Stop it… Enough!" Luciano pushed him away, getting the broom again and stabbing Italy violently. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The broom broke in the middle, breaking while inside of Italy's body. Luciano threw the broom aside, searching for the curl in his pocket only to get caught off guard and trip on the ground, Italy pouncing on top of him while he was down on his knees.

"I can't take it anymore, you made me like this!" Italy kissed his counterpart's neck and upper back violently while his hands explored his chest. "Ti voglio…"

"No more! I'm not ready for that…" He could fell his vital regions coming alive due to instinct, not because of pleasure. "I DON'T WANT THAT!"

"LUCIANO!" And like a miracle, big brother came to save him. Just in time. Putting his hand out and sending a bolt of electricity toward Italy, he shocked him enough to scare him and get him off.

"Big brother I was scared…" Luciano ran to Stefano, hugging him by the legs like a small child.

"VENECIANO WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Romano ran to his brother, pushing him against the wall. "Answer me right now."

"He took my curl and I didn't want to hurt him, I tried so hard but he wouldn't give it back!" Italy shouted, pointing at his head. "He won't give it back and he made me like this…"

"Give him his curl back." Stefano demanded.

"BUT HE HURT ME!"

"We'll deal with that later, but we need to get him to stop so give it back to him."

"I DON'T WANT TO! HE HURT ME AND HE NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON!"

"SO YOU PLAN ON LEAVING HIM LIKE THIS? WHAT IF IT NEVER GROWS BACK AND HE'S LIKE THIS FOREVER?" Romano shouted, tempted to throw Luciano across the room.

"Piacere Luciano I can't take it…" Italy got down on the floor, his heart aching. "Mi… Dispiace…"

"NO! If you wanna get it back…" Luciano finally found the curl in his pocket, licking it's length knowing Italy was watching before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it. "… You'd have to cut me open…" He smirked, enjoying the look on the anguished Italian's face.

"NO-! Give it back!" Romano had to hold Italy back as he screamed. "Pi-piacere! I-I can't-!

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Stefano yelled. "Honestly little brother. What do I have to do to get it through your thick skull?"

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT HE HURT ME?!" Stefano picked him up, kicking and screaming like a child somewhere else so no one else would have to see.

Stefano forced him up against the wall. "I'd love to ask you why you're wearing girl's clothes like when you were a kid but I'm going to need you to cough up the hair…"

"And I'd love to ask you to leave me alone but we can't all have what we want!"

"Listen to me… I know you're upset with me, but we're staying at someone else's house and we need to respect their rules. I promised Romano that I'd keep you under control."

"Under control? You're siding with them now?" Luciano smirked. "You're not my brother anymore… You're a machine that looks like him."

"Martino!"

"Dammit not that skunk again."

"I know you hate him, but there's a reason why I trust him so much. He's loyal, obedient no matter what, he doesn't talk back and he keeps you under control." Almost immediately, Martin appeared.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"Hold him back for me… And do me a favor and use your powers, per favore."

Martin did as ordered, untying his hair first before restraining Luciano from behind and whispering something in his ear in Spanish that his victim could only understand apart of.

"No! You god damn skunk! Let me go!" Then Martin's ability started to kick in, making the rebellious mobster's limbs grow weak, his face somewhat flushed. "Damn you… You fucking bastard…"

Stefano said nothing, not even showing sadness or tears. Martin's power to charm people with his voice was useful although he rarely used it. It was a power he didn't want to use especially on his younger brother. But he had to be strong and show no emotion, instead putting his gloved fingers into his younger brother's mouth and swirling them around coating them in saliva. "I'll show you who the machine is…"

Meanwhile…

"NO! Romano please let me go!" Italy was utterly consumed by his lust. "I need to see him now!"

"IF YOU SEE HIM NOW YOUR'E GOING TO HURT HIM!" Romano was holding onto his brother as tightly as he possibly could but risking loosing him at any moment.

"Ma io lo amo!"

"Stupid brother! I can't let you go right now!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT NOT HAVING MY CURL DOES TO ME! IT'S TURNING ME INTO A MONSTER!" Italy began to cry, afraid of himself and what he might do. "I can't control myself anymore. He did this to me no matter how much I begged him… So why do I want him now?"

"Calm down. I know what it's like."

"No… You don't. I almost hurt a friend! I almost hurt him because of what not having my curl does to me!"

"Stefano will take care of it like always so no matter what, please… Control…" Italy escaped Romano's grip, causing the older brother to run after him. "stupido fratello più giovane."

Italy didn't run very far, happy to not be restrained and lying down on the grass.

"STUPID BROTHER, DO YOU WANT TO GET HURT OR SHOULD I JUST LOCK YOU IN THE CLOSET SO YOU CAN LEARN?!" Romano shouted, finding his little brother collapsed in the grass.

"Don't worry about it. I've got what you're looking for." Stefano came back just in time, attaching the curl back onto the desperate Italian's head. "Why don't you calm down and take a siesta?" He rubbing his finger's through the red-head's hair.

"Grazie mille." Italy calmed down immediately, tempted to fall asleep in the grass when Romano lifted him up.

"Come on fratello, I'll help." Both older brother's helped Veneciano inside, where he fell asleep on the living room couch immediately.

"These guys are so much upkeep." Stefano laughed a bit under his breath. "We can't leave them home alone without a baby sitter now."

"What happened to your brother?"

"I dealt with him thanks to Martino. He's one of the other people who can keep my brother under control."

Romano sighed before kissing Stefano's cheeks respectively. "Grazie. I mean it."

"I owe you, remember? You wouldn't let me buy you anything while we were in Mestre… And all you talked about on the ride back to Venice was about how I shouldn't buy you over with money… I assume this is enough for you?"

"For now…" Romano sighed again. "I just hope they'll be okay and avoid killing eachother."

**Incase you're wondering, the whole idea of 2P!Italy, fully grown and in a dress came from Deviantart. There's a 2P!Italy Ask account there where I found images of an MMD model for 2P!Italy in a Chibitalia style dress similar to the one I described. I also found an Ask 2P!Chibitalia. But I'm not sure if they're run by the same person…**

**I had to write this chapter twice because the first time I tried writing it, I unintentionally made Italy a huge pervert. In this version he's trying to resist his urges a lot more and really doesn't want to hurt Luciano. It's 3:27 am here because I accidently fell asleep while pretending to be asleep…**


	14. Apologize

**My computer got eaten up by a Trojan so I'm using the Copy and Paste feature to write fanfic using my mom's computer... Damn Trojan's... I also won't trust McAffe anti-virus software again... And you shouldn't either because it did not protect me at all...**

**So as far as youtube goes, I haven't and won't be able to update or upload anything any time soon because my computer will have to be wiped completely... Along with all the back-ups of the videos. I hope my uncle in Pennsylvania can fix it and keep my secrets. I also had to tell my bastard uncle here about my channel, but he just thinks I subtitle songs... I wonder if I should tell him about my cosplay... And I wonder what I should say about my singing videos... I never thought the computer would get eaten by a Trojan so I don't have any excuses planned. And my uncle isn't that much of a bastard after all... -_-**

**There could be so much on the computer that's not me... I'll also use that excuse for whatever doujinshi or other nonsence he finds on there... I was working on a lot of fanfic on my computer but that'll also have to be wiped... However I'm doing my best even in these bad times for all of you guys!**

**Chapter 14: Apologize**

Romano and Stefano were calm at the moment, knowing their brothers were in different rooms and both asleep. So the two tried cooking in the kitchen, but ended up getting more broken glass and ceramic rather than any actual cooking done.

"I'm still sorry..." Stefano apologized. "I need to learn how to control my new strength..."

"You're hopeless..." Romano was cutting up chicken to make chicken cutlets. "Don't you cook your own food at home?"

"No... I have cooks. Or I let Martino handle it."

"You need to learn how to do things on your own..." Romano sighed, wiping the slimey knife clean with a towel.

Stefano pouted, thinking of something to say that would sound cute. "How about I let you handle the cooking and I can taste the end result?"

And although it sounded cute, Romano refused to fall for it. "No. You're helping. You need to learn how to cook."

"Sir, is there any work for me to do here?" Martin asked, coming into the kitchen. "I made sure that Luciano won't hurt anyone when he wakes up and I've checked on the other one. The other one is still asleep."

"Buono... And for the record, my little brother is grounded..."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"No, it's fine Mar-." Romano was about to say, only to get cut off.

"Si! Help this one with the cooking. I'll go wait for the guests outside and watch the door." And with that Stefano left in a rush, leaving Romano alone to cook.

"Seriously, what's wrong with him?" Romano sighed, Martin observing what h had done so far.

"I'm sorry if he's caused you any trouble thus far... My boss is very passionate about what he does. He's a passionate person in general..."

"I know..." Romano sighed. "You don't have to help me. I can handle this on my own. Why don't you go take a break?"

"No, it's fine..." Martin got a knife and another cutting board, taking thawed chicken from a metal bowl and trimming off the fat as Romano was. "I don't mind helping out. Besides, if I let you handle this all on my own, then what kind of butler am I?"

"Butler, huh?" Romano asked. "Why do you serve him anyway?"

"When he and his brother were children, their grandpa died leaving them nothing... Luciano was taken in by Master Hans and Lady Elizabeth, so I took Stefano in mostly out of pitty... But I think I raised him wrong. He's become such a spoiled brat..." Martin seemed angry. "It's okay, please let me handle this. Why don't you go rest?"

"Well he is a brat, but he has helped me out especially in reguards to my brother... I just wish he could stop being such a pervert..." Romano washed his hands in the sink.

"You're much too kind..." Martin continued to cut up the meat. "Please go rest in the other room. If I let you handle this I'd be a butler not worth his salt..." He smiled in a way that made you know he wanted to do something by himself. Romano couldn't exactly resist this smile either, it was the same one his Spain sometimes wore.

"O-okay..."

Meanwhile...

Luciano woke up in Italy's room again, still in a maid outfit an upset. He didn't want to be reminded of Italy at the moment and was full of rage, tempted to gouge his eyes out should they meet again. He calmed himself down, looking for a knife but unable to find one on his persons. He threw a pillow across the room out of pure frustration before getting up and failing to open a locked door.

"Damn that skunk! I hate him so much... As soon as I find Italy, I'll get my revenge an then I'll kill Martin!" He kicked the door angrily, over an over again until someone came in. It was Romano.

"Stop making so much damn noise!" Romano shouted, going inside. "Look here, I don't like what you did to Veneciano!"

"Get away from me! Where did Italy go?"

"None of your business! You hurt him and I won't stand for it!"

"BUT HE'S THE ONE THAT TRICKED AND DECIEVED ME!"

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TORTURED HIM! He was trying so hard not to hurt you or take advantage of you, you ungreatful bastard!"

Luciano spat on the floor. "No, he's the one who hurt me! He told me that kind of stuff was apart of friendship!" He shouted, still angry that he didn't have a knife.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK IT TOO FAR!" Romano pushed Luciano onto bed. "You need to learn that not everyone is your personal play thing!"

"Are you going to hurt me too?" Luciano asked, a look of malice on his face, contorted with anger. "You make me sick... Italy does too..."

"You seriously need to learn. No wonder Stefano grounded you..."

Luciano sat up. "I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't see why he has to treat me like one..."

"Maybe it's because you're so damn spoiled." Romano scratched his head. "Look, you can stay here, but I won't tolerate anymore of this bull shit." He left the room, locking the door from the outside.

"What a damn asshole..."

Meanwhile...

Italy woke up on the living room couch with somewhat of a headache. He couldn't remember too much of what happened before. But he still remembered the guilt he felt and how he almost commited a crime. He sighed, going to his room to search for some asprin. Unlocking the door and going inside, he found the mobster: still in a maid uniform and his face was red.

"Ve... Are you okay?" Italy asked, locking the door and walking to the bed. "Do you need anything? A glass of water? Food?" No response no matter what he asked. So instead he just sat in bed with the guy, rubbing his back gently.

The mobster was lying down, upset at everything at the moment. To angry, frustrated and embaressed to answer Italy's questions. He could only mutter "Leave me alone." before turning away from his counterpart.

Italy didn't know what to say or do to calm him down or make him respond. Instead he lied down next to him, holding him by the hips. Still no response. He snuggled up to him a little bit only to get a grunt in response. At least it was something.

Luciano took Italy's left hand, lifting it up to his mouth and biting on his index finger. "What do you want?"

Italy blushed a bit, still nervous and wondering what to say... "I know what I did... I turned into a monster and I hurt you... I was trying so hard not to... You know..."

"But... it's what friends do, right?"

"No..." Italy buried his face into Luciano's neck. "Friends don't almost... Violate people..."

"You could say rape, i'm not a little kid. It did go far, didn't it? I liked seeing that tortured look on your face, but I didn't think your lust could give you enough power to top me..." Luciano admitted, blushing a bit. "I thought sex was apart of friendship... Our brothers seemed to enjoy themselves last night."

"But whatever they do in their spare time is either business! We don't have to be like them. And having... intercourse doesn't mean friendship!"

Luciano turned toward Italy. "So you're saying this was all a waste and that I dressed like this for nothing?"

Italy blushed a deeper red. "Well... I wouldn't say it was a total waste. And I still want to be your friend!"

"Liar... I've never had friends... I'm not even sure if I can consider my allies friends..."

"No! I want to be your friend! And I'm sorry for whatever I did... I still want to be friends if you'd let me... And I think you look really cute in that uniform!" And immediately, Italy knew he said too much, jolting back up and sitting at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry.."

Luciano sat up as well. "I think the only people who've ever called me cute were my brother and father..." His index finger traveled down Italy's spine. "Still, I can't let you off that easy... You still owe me..."

"I know... And I'm sorry."

"But... we are friends, right?"

"If you want to..."

"So everything from before still applies: you can still do all my chores and take care of me overall?"

Italy nodded. "And I won't tell anyone else about what happened today! But in return you can't take my curl off any more!"

"Fine." Luciano put his arms over Italy's shoulders, almost hugging him from behind. "And I'm sorry..."

"Che?" Italy couldn't hear his counterpart's muttered words, but was cut off before he could ask him to repeat what he said when their lips crashed against eachother. Only for a few seconds, but still relevant. He blushed, unable to deny that his counterpart was acting very cute...

**IF YOU CAUGHT THE BLACK BUTLER REFFERENCES YOU WIN A COOKIE!**

**Wish me luck with my problems with technology... I can't give up yet! And hopefully I can get all te subscribers back on 615Brooklyn2 when I start uploading again. I need to upload the pick-up line vids again and have more surprises in store!**


	15. Entertain the Guests

**Writing on my mom's computer again!**

**She has Microsoft word but it's only a sample program so I'm still using the copy and paste feature… I hope my computer gets fixed soon. While I was computer-less, I got more sewing done but I also remembered my love of playing The Sims, so now I desperately wanna play it… The console versions of the game suck though, the PC versions are where it's at. I have 2 new sewing projects: a blue dress, and a shirt that I can change…**

**The shirt that I can change will hopefully look cool as I will be able to change the top part covering my breasts into any pattern I want. The patterns I'm going to make to start out with are of the Italian flag, Seychelles's flag and a polka dot pattern thing… Too bad my favorite art store is closed today…**

**If I get the shirt done, I can probably make a tutorial video on how to make one (it's pretty easy thus far, although all I have done is the body of the shirt and I'm halfway done sewing up the chest area)**

**I'm still angry at the Trojan that ate my computer and I blame Greece's history because that's where the name of the virus "Trojan Horse" comes from. But that's a story I can tell another day… Or I can just read it in my history books…**

**Chapter 15: Entertain the Guests**

Outside the Vargas residence…

"I don't understand why you're acting so nervous all of a sudden! You were perfectly fine at home!" Prussia yelled, wondering why Edgar was having a panic attack.

"It's just that they don't invite people like me over without a reason… So what's the reason!? Did something bad happen to the machine? Is Stefano mad at me?" Edgar was panicky and shakey as ever…

"You're going to be fine, remember, you're with the awesome me!"

"East, you're not that awesome!" Germany shouted, picking up the packages Prussia had set down on the ground. "I don't want to be late." He began walking to Italy's house.

"He's right…" Lutz muttered, looking at his nervous older brother with Prussia. He walked to Edgar, tapping him on the shoulder. "Bruder, do you need help?"

"Nein… I'm fine." Edgar lied, still obviously shakey. The bag on his shoulders slipping off and falling to the floor.

"You're nervous again…" Lutz mumbled. "You need help…"

"It's okay, I'm with Prussia… I'll be fine…" Edgar said, trying to pick up his bag only to have it slip again. Lutz picked it up.

"Take care of mein bruder then…" Lutz walked away with Edgar's bag, fallowing Germany.

"Why are they taking so long?" Germany asked, already at Italy's door.

"He was having a panic attack…" Lutz answered, scratching his wavy blonde hair, no longer swept back. "I don't really know why but he gets nervous and sometimes I can't handle him… I'm not his keeper. But at the same time, he's still mein bruder so I can't leave him to suffer like that… I can't completely understand him."

"Ja… That's how I sometimes feel about these Italians…" Germany sighed, ringing the doorbell.

Italy opened the door. "Ve~ Ciao Germany. I'm so glad you came!" Italy greeted Germany with a hug* and a kiss on both cheeks (With Germany picking him up of course because of the height difference).

"Ja Italia. So why did you invite us over anyway?" He asked, going inside and Lutz fallowing him in. "And where should we put these?"

"What did you bring?" Italy asked curiously.

"Just some extra food and things like that."

"Then please put them in the kitchen."

"Might I ask… Where mine went?" Lutz asked, reffering to Luciano.

"He's in my room at the moment."

"Danke…" Lutz left.

And once he was gone… "How do you deal with your counterpart? At the meeting he was… So unlike you. It worried me…" Germany said. "My counterpart is allright but I still don't know how to deal with the things he does or says… It's so confusing."

"You don't need to worry about me Germany. I've been okay…" Italy had to lie a little, knowing Germany would get mad if he knew the truth. "They are a little hard to understand at first, but it could be because we're from 2 different worlds."

"How have they been behaving anyway?"

"Alright… Romano seems to be doing well with Stefano too. And how is Edgar doing?"

"Prussia doting on him as always… I swear, it's embaressing to have to see the way they act around eachother…"

"I think the reason why he does that is because it reminds him of you somehow…"

"But how?"

"I guess it's some older brother instinct we don't have…"

Germany sighed. "Do you mind if I drink one of your beers?"

"Sure thing, drink as much as you want." Italy said with a smile. "Everyone else should be coming soon."

"Everyone else?"

"I invited Austria and Hungary too!"

Meanwhile…

Luciano had to sneak into the bathroom hoping no one would see him in his uniform when he tried to contact his parents again. He stuck his head into the mirror, seeing his childhood home. Luckily his dad saw him peaking out through the glass so he didn't have to shout. He seemed panicked.

"Luciano, thank god… I have a problem…"

"What's the matter?"

"IT'S YOUR MOTHER, SHE'S DRIVING ME MAD!"

"What happened this time?"

"SHE'S CHANGED INTO HER LAZLO PERSONA AGAIN AND SHE REFUSES TO CHANGE BACK!"

"Dammit…" Luciano sighed. "Well mom does have gender-bending powers so…**"

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through that woman's skull…"

"I can deal with her if you want but… You know how she gets when she changes…"

"Do you think your friend would understand though?"

"Well he already knows I have powers so… I think we can explain it."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh hi mom…" Luciano said, looking at his mother's gender-bent form. "You're still coming over, right?"

She walked to the mirror. "You're wearing your uniforms again?"

He sighed. "It's a long story, are you coming over or not?"

"I'll be there when I'm there!" She shouted in a somewhat angry and annoyed tone, getting out of the bathroom in a rush.

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN? SHE DRIVES ME NUTS!"

"It's okay… My friend's parents are coming over too so maybe they can relate somehow…"

"If you say so…" He sighed, using a violin's bow to scratch his scalp and looking at his watch. "It's almost 1:30… Who'd have thought?"

"Come by soon, okay?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to let my son down…"

"I'll see you later." He got out of the mirror.

"There you are Luciano…" But when he turned around he found Lutz. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Suddenly Luciano felt embaressed, pulling the uniform down. "Damn you, when did you get here? How did you get here?"

"The front door."

"No, I mean who invited you!"

"Ludwig was invited so I came along… Mein bruder came too…"

"And you thought it'd be okay to spy on me talking to my family?"

"Nein. I was looking for you and I found you here is all…"

"And what was going through your mind when you found me wearing this, huh?" Luciano asked, leaning against the sink and smirking. "Did you think of doing anything you shouldn't have?"

"Nein…"

"I see that look on your face… Are you thinking I look good like this?"

Lutz didn't answer, instead blushing at the sight of Luciano in a dress.

"Refuse to answer?" Luciano opened the drawer, finding a razor blade. "I guess I'll have to cut you open to get answer out of you~."

**2P!Gerita – Masochism tango**

***You wanna know something weird? In that scene where Germany kisses Italy, in the Japanese version Italy asks Germany to hug him. But what Germany does is obviously not a hug! In the English version this is corrected and Italy asks Germany to kiss him.**

****My version of 2P!Hungary has a gender-bending ability that allows her to change genders at will. As a woman her name is Elizabeth or Lizzy for short (I wasn't very creative with her name), as a male his name is Lazlo (after this one Hungarian spy I read about). I will write about her and 1P!Hungary in the next chapter!**


	16. Take Part in the Family Reunion

***Sigh*... I just turned on my mom's computer at around 12 right? And her computer runs fine and it has a better anti-virus than mine did (i think hers is called trend micro?) But as soon as I turned her computer on today the computer is popping crap up and saying a program running is trying to display a message. I do not know what this means and since this is my mom's computer (which she rarely uses) I do not want to screw anything up! She's allready touchy about me using this thing anyway... And I'm using notepad to write fanfiction again because the microsoft word she had was giving me some trouble and i didn't save the file of fanfic i wrote, but who knows, a temporary file in the void of time could still be around and I do not want to have evidence of my writing behind on her PC! Why must techonology be so mean to me?**

**When I get my normal computer back I'm going to re-install the sims and just play for 6 hours straight...**

**The pop-up on her computer goes like this. The tab says: Interactive Services Detection. The message says: A program running on this computer is trying to display a message the program might need information form you or your permission to complete a task.**

**But the only programs I've been running on here since I borrowed her computer are Micosoft Word (or rather, a sample of MW) and Internet Explorer. I also erase the history every now and then to give her more speed (because her computer seems a bit slower than mine) and rarely log into my youtube accounts and whenever i do is when i typically erase the history (as soon as i log out)**

**Computers...**

Okay, I've ranted long enough. Let's get to some action! :D

**CHAPTER 16: Take part in the Family Reunion (even if you don't want to)**

Luciano licked his lips, walking toward Lutz with the razor blade in hand, prepared to cut him and give him a new scar. He wasn't getting an answer out of the German, so he thought he could satisfy himself with a little torture. The masochist always liked torture and getting a new scar. He stood before his ally, razor blade to his lips. He wanted an answer from the taller man. "Still plan on staying silent?"

Lutz didn't answer, trying to get his poker face back but the sight of his boss in a dress was simply too much and the blush on his face couldn't go away.

Luciano sighed. "Honestly... Why don't we take this somewhere else?" SO he dragged Lutz to Italy's room.

"Why are you even wearing that?" Lutz finally asked, sitting in bed without first getting permission, immediately getting up again when he realized what he did.

"It's kind of a long story... But out of all my allies, you're the one I trust the most outside of my family. So I'll tell you." Luciano put the blade on the night stand. "When I was a kid, my mom and dad dressed me like this for my own protection. The other kid who lived with us was always so mean to me... He assumed I was a girl, so I dressed like this... Turns out that dressing like the opposite gender saved me on more than a few occasions... If he knew I was a boy, I probably would've gotten worse wounds."

Lutz stood silent, looking the Italian up and down. He would've looked more convincing if his hair was longer, but overall pulled the outfit off well.

The Italian got easily bored with his subordinate's silence. He sighed, scratching his head. "Well you are saying more than when I'm in uniform... Could it be you respond better to me when I'm wearing this?"

Lutz was never a man of words and wasn't the smartest member of the Axis. He was the brawn of the group, just the dumb muscle and butt monkey to Luciano. A masochistic side-kick to as sadistic mafioso. "How long are you going to stay like that?"

"Are you saying you wanna see me like this more often?"

"Nein... But..."

"Hm~?"

"You in those clothes..." He scratched his head, looking for words he didn't have. He was forced to sit down, the Italian's hands on his shoulders. "Is something wrong?" "Nein... I just need some air..." Lutz took off the sports jacket he was borrowing from Germany, revealing a dirty white (almost grey) tank top underneith. He was about to take the dirty thing off when he remembered the scar he didn't want Luciano to see, quickly putting it back down.

"What's that?"

Crap, he took notice... "Nothing..."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Show me."

Lutz had no choice, lifting his shirt up to display the scar on his chest. It was a stab wound from a long time ago, skin and scar tissue clumped up in a circular form on his chest. It went through his back, but his back had no clumped up skin or extra tissue. The scar sat right next to his heart on the left side. Whatever he was stabbed with could've easily killed him, but instead kept him living and worried about dying.

"Satisfied?" Lutz asked.

"I didn't cause this scar..." Luciano smirked. "But it's impressive. Who gave you this scar? What did they stab you with?"

"In my childhood, I got this one maid angry and she stabbed me with a broken broom stick..."

Still, Luciano seemed happy. "Impressive story, you got one servant girl angry and she stabbed the crap out of you. Bravo." He looked at the clock. It was 1:31pm. "I'll be right back. I need to change into my uniform before anyone else sees me like this..."

Lutz grabbed his boss's hand, still silent but looking as if he was longing to say something.

"Look, I need to go, I don't want my mom to see me like this..."

"Ich... Ich liebe..."

"What? If you want to say something, spit it out!"

"Nein... It's nothing. Let's go greet them..." And immediately, Lutz picked Luciano up, taking him to the living room, where he found Hans and Elizabeth sitting on the couch.

"LUTZ PUT ME DOWN ALLREADY!"

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Hans ordered, Lutz having to obey and put his boss down.

Lutz recieved a slap from Luciano. "I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES!"

"Way to go Lutz..." Lizzy (or Lazlo in her current male form) said, walking toward the duo. "Did you make him put on this get-up?"

Lutz stood silent, knowing he'd get in trouble whether he spoke or not.

She took her son by the shoulders. "There was a woman who looked like me in my female form who said she was coming back soon, so go get dressed in one of your uniforms and more importantly: don't let this potato head make you wear anymore ridiculous outfits."

"Yes mom..." Luciano left.

"You don't need to be like that. Perhaps he was cleaning around the house or getting nostalgiac..." Hans explained, drinking coffee that Italy so kindly made.

"IT'S NOT THAT! I JUST DON'T WANT THIS POTATO HEAD BEING A BAD INFLUENCE ON HIM!" She shouted.

"Why is it that when you change into male form you get so passionate about everything?" Hans asked, watching his wife sit back on the couch, crossing her arms angrily before rummaging through her bag to find the book she was reading before.

She could only mutter. "I care about my little boy, so what? I don't want him to embaress himself..."

"Okay, I think everyone is here now..." Stefano came through the door with Hungary and Austria behind him. "Do we have enough food?"

"We should have enough, there's enough pasta for everyone..." Martin came out of the kitchen, putting plates of pasta for everyone on the table. "May I ask where the other ones went?"

"I thought Romano was with you the entire time!"

"I told him to rest, but I don't know where he went."

"Dammit Martino, you make me do everything myself, don't you?" Immediately, Stefano left looking for Romano.

"Ve~..." Italy came into the living room with a bottle of wine. "I hope everyone gets along..."

"It should be alright..." Austria said, taking off his coat. "Italy, where should I put this?"

"I can take it for you Mr. Austria." And so Italy went again, putting the coat in the closet before going back to the kitchen to continue cooking and mixing drinks.

"Dankeshon."

Hungary took notice of her counterpart reading a book... But it wasn't just any book. "Oh I've read that before!"

"It's pretty good so far..." She answered back. "Do you like yaoi as well?"

And almost immediately, a bond was formed that seemed to confuse both Austrias... Both girls shook hands and hugged as if they were long-lost sisters that finally found eachother. Apperently, yaoi formed instant friendships*.

"Quite confusing, isn't it?" Hans asked, looking at Austria, shaking his head in confusion. "My name is Hans and the woman hugging your wife is my wife Elizabeth."

Immediately, Elizabeth broke the hugging. "DO NOT CALL ME ELIZABETH!" She dispised her full name because it always made her feel old. And having to raise Luciano didn't make it any easier.

"Is your name Elizabeth also?" Hungary lit up. Using her human alias, she introduced herself.

"See? Another reason not to call me that name!"

Both Austria's remained a bit confused, deciding to sit and eat whatever their hosts were providing.

"I found Romano, thank god." Stefano came back to the room, Romano having been dragged out of hiding.

"I was making an important phone call..." Romano was actually calling Prussia to see where the hell he was and why he was taking so long to show up. But nevermind that. He greeted Hungary and Austria normally while in contrast, Stefano went up to Lizzy and greeted her like extremely close family: with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Nice to see your too Stefano..." She said, un-energetic and unenthusiastically. She didn't raise Stefano herself, but grew used to him at least...

"Where did my little brother go?"

"He went to change his clothes."

"Grazie mama."

She growled a bit under her breath, trying her long pony tail higher up than it already was.

"And it looks like he's already back." Hans hugged his son, much to the son's dismay. Immediately, he dragged him into the center of the room and sat him down to eat. "This is my son Luciano."

"I see... Nice to meet you both.." Austria was trying to act normal but was obviously very weirded out by the situation. He went to see Germany and Italy in the kitchen.

"Hey Italy, you didn't say that these people were clones!"

"But Mr. Austria they're not clones! They're from another universe and they're immortal like us!"

"It's a long story..." Germany sighed. "Italy, you put these beers in the other room..."

"Yes sir!" Italy then went about delivering beer to anyone who wanted one.

"It happened at the meeting yesterday, for some reason they traveled to our universe and now we're stuck with them until we know what to do..." Germany explained. "My counterpart already disappeared on me."

"SO you're saying that man with the long blonde hair and glasses is supposed to be another version of myself?"

"Well I didn't see your counterpart yet so I have no idea what you're talking about..." Germany said, beginning to clean the countertops Italy stained with spilled pasta sauce. "All I know is that Italy invited us over for lunch and dinner, so it's a nice way to forget the fact that my counterpart annoys me."

"Today is going to be a long day isn't it?"

"Ja. It is."

"At least I brought my sheet music with me so I can play piano in the piano room..."

And the out of no where: "I couldn't help but overhear, you play piano as well?"

Startled Austria pretended nothing was wrong and tried to keep his composure. "I play a variety of instruments..."

"I'm happy I brought my violin with me then."

And an almost instant rivalry began between 2 musicians...

**Silly Hungary and Austria... Them and their 2P's...**

***This almost happened to me when my friend Mario introduced me and my friend who I will call Kirbs! This happened twice: once when I found out she was a Hetalia fan and another time when I found out she was also a yaoi fan :3. I would've hugged her had we met in person but we have yet to do that... Instead we traded virtual hugs and pais and poyos (Kirby talk).**


	17. Manage the Misfits

**So many projects on youtube so little time… I have so much new animations I'm working on all at once. I hope I can finish some by October. I have one just for Halloween coming up to (and it may or may not have Werewolf Netherlands).**

**And P.S. The more views the Failed Pick Up Lines vids get, the sooner the others can be re-uploaded and the faster I can work on part 9! So please watch, pretty please? And leave a comment because I love seeing what you have to say (and that's no bull shit, you guys are awesome!)**

**Okay next chapter of Be Italiano coming right up!**

**Chapter 17: Manage the Misfits**

a few more minutes had passed and everyone was in the living room eating food. Prussia and Edgar were still in limbo. Everyone sat in the living room, sitting across from their counterparts (with the exception of the 2 Hungary's who were exchanging ideas about yaoi and recommending doujinshi to one another in the other room).

And then formal introductions began.

"I appreciate you having my family over… My name is Hans Edelstein."

"Nice to meet you sir." Italy smiled.

"I appreciate you befriending my son. Your father raised you well." Hans drank his coffee.

Austria stood silent, adjusting his glasses and nodding. "Roderich Edelstein." He eventually muttered, drinking some coffe as well.

"It seems like he's being well fed too, the pasta was delicious."

"Grazie mille."

"Dad, you're making me sound like a friendless looser…" Luciano mumbled, eating his pasta.

"Still, you never had many friends growing up… And I worry…"

"Italy's my friend…"

"Italy?"

"Si… My name is Italy, Italy Veneciano."

"You see, in this universe our kind represent the countries of the world… That's why we're immortal." Austria explained. "So naturally we have the names of the countries we represent. But to exsist amoung humans we also have human aliases."

"I see…" Hans put his cup of coffee down on the table, eating some cookies.

"They're immortal just like us. The only difference is that they're countries and we have super powers." Luciano explained.

"Now that sounds like an interesting contrast… You represent the countries of the world and we get super powers. And seeing that your son looks so much like mine I'm guessing they're different sides of the same coin?"

"Well duh." Luciano said, eating a slice of garlic bread. "Italy already knows my ability. My brother can control electricity, my dad hear can make people go insane with his music and my mom has gender-bending powers."

"Not everyone's powers are exactly the same…" Stefano explained. "I guess that's what makes us the little family we are."

"Stefano, why aren't you eating anything?" Hans asked, noticing his other 'son' wasn't eating much.

"I'm not really hungry. I ate a little bit when we were in Mestre, right Romano?"

"Y-Yeah…" Romano blushed a bit, thinking about what happened all over again. Italy took notice, but ignored it.

"So what is it normally like in this universe?" Hans asked.

"It's a little too peaceful." Stefano and Luciano said at the exact same time.

"It's nice." Italy answered. "They always say our world is so much nicer compared to theirs…"

"Well your world does have a blue sky…" Hans explained.

"I already explained the thing about the sky to Romano. Basically, we have a blue sky with red clouds. So when it's cloudy it looks bloody." Stefano explained, drinking wine.

"And when it rains it looks like ink." Luciano added.

Lutz stood silent, noticing how happy Luciano seemed. "This world seems to have effects on us… We don't regenerate as fast, probably because we're so close to our counterparts."

"But Mikado said that he feels like his power was amplified just by being around the guy that looked like him. Who was he again?"

"You mean Japan?" Italy asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm glad we could all meet eachother today… Everyone seems so happy and relaxed." Italy thought, observing everything and content with the fact everyone was getting along.

"That reminds me, there was something else…" Stefano said, pouring himself a glass of champagne.

"Yeah, but before you explain, pour me some." Luciano was a sucker for a nice bottle of champagne. It was like his signature drink, but ever since he came to Italy's house he'd been drinking wine because he'd assumed they had no champagne.

Stefano did so, pouring his brother a glass all the way to the rim with a few drops already about to fall out when he quickly drank it up, getting the sticky liquid on his gloved hands. "You're such a pig…" Stefano couldn't help but tease his younger brother.

"I didn't teach you to eat and drink your food like an animal! When you were a kid it was acceptable but not anymore!" Hans and Austria were both perfectionists at heart.

"Did you spill any?" Italy asked.

"No I'm fine. Why don't you have a glass?" Luciano offered the glass he was drinking from to Italy. He blushed slightly, the booze already starting to take affect.

"Look I don't need any drunk mobsters around my house!" Romano shouted, taking the glass and going to the kitchen.

"Romano wait!" Stefano went after him.

"Hey that was mine!" Luciano hiccupped, Hans having to sit him back down when he tried getting up.

"Ve~ Please don't fight…" Italy sat next to his counterpart. "Here let me clean you up."

Germany couldn't help but notice how close the 2 Italy's had gotten in such a short time, and watching Italy wipe his disrespectful and rude counterpart's mouth and chin clean made him question what was wrong with him… But it also made him feel something he couldn't quite describe.

"I won't have any drunk mobsters in my house!"

"But Romano relax, he's just a little kid!"

Stefano and Romano came back into the living room arguing a bit. They sat down next to eachother as their younger brothers did, parallel to them. They were bickering to themselves: Romano about how Luciano should learn to control his alcohol intake and how he acts; Stefano saying how he couldn't control what his little brother did and so fourth.

Germany could only observe, wanting to speak but not knowing when to speak or what he should even say. What he did know was that he didn't really like Luciano at the moment, sitting so close to Italy and leaning up against him.

"Anyway, what I was going to say!" Stefano got their attention back. "I called Edgar when we were in Mestre and he said something about Mikado and his counterpart coming up with a new nickname for our kind… They called us 2P or second player…"

"Second Player?" Romano asked.

"He said it was a video game term…"

"I know that."

"So what does it mean?"

"I guess it's because you guys came to our world and we were in this world first so it makes sence…" Romano explained. "I think it sounds good."

"Second player?" Italy asked. "Sounds really cool to me!"

"2P… I think it's cool…" Luciano put his head on Italy's shoulder, a little sleepy from the champagne.

Lutz got up from his seat next to Germany, somewhat jealous of his boss so close to Italy. But instead of separating the two, he picked up Hans from his spot on the couch and sat there in his place. "You're drunk again, aren't you?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE LUTZ!"

"This is why I don't give him champagne if it's not a special occasion…" Hans thought. "Does your son get this way too?" He looked at Austria.

"Not exactly… But…" Austria began to remember something… "I don't let him have too much beer for reason…" He shot Germany an icy glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Germany asked, not knowing what Austria was talking about.

"Luciano, please don't overdo it…" Lutz advised.

"I'm not overdoing it… Besides, Italy doesn't mind. He's my friend, right?"

"Yes, but drinking too much isn't good so-." Italy was surprised to see the now drunk Luciano clinging to him like a kitten, putting his head on his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Champagne makes me sleepy…"

"Mein Fuhrur please, if you're tiered then let me take you somewhere else." Lutz offered.

"Hey, don't you get all touchy feely with my little brother!" Romano shouted, getting up and taking the mobster by the arm. "Move it or loose it!"

"Don't be so rough with him!" Stefano shouted. "Piacere Romano, he's my fratello let me do it."

Hans, Austria and Germany could only watch as the Italians argued amoung themselves. And then Hans had to ask. "I wonder what things will be like if they ever decide to merge…" Hans drank one more sip of coffee. "Luciano never had many friends, so this one must be extrodinarily special."

"One moment… What do you mean by 'merge'?"

"I was reffering to something along the lines of an alliance or marriage, but feel free to put in your own ideas."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Germany and Austria seemed to shout at the exact same time.

"Italy was always friendly with the other countries growing up, but merging through marriage is a very sensitive topic in our world. For us, it's all about politics and what our bosses see fit so more often than not we don't have much of a choice…" Austria unfortunately remembered when he was married to Spain. He didn't like those days.

"Why do you live such restricted lives?"

"That's apart of our duty as countries!"

"I'm getting fed up with this…" Germany got up, getting out of the room and washing his face in one of the bathrooms. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering what the hell his feelings were and trying to think of a rational explanation. He didn't trust Luciano around Italy and immediately got jealous when the former started getting all clingy (a side of him he did not see at the meeting). And seeing Italy having to deal with his behavior made him uneasy.

Tempted to punch the wall, he didn't because this was Italy's house. He could overhear a lot of chatter coming from the hallway: the voices of his counterpart and someone else…

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE LUTZ!" Luciano… Definitely him…

"Nein, you're making a fool of yourself!"

"ITALY'S MY FRIEND NOT YOURS!"

He heard a door being shut and immediately went to see if Italy was okay back in the living room. He was fine, just sitting there with Romano and Stefano, the 2 Austria's talking by the window.

"Italy, are you okay?" Germany asked, sitting next to him. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, but now I smell like champagne…" Italy giggled a bit. "I don't know why he got like that all of a sudden."

"It's what having champagne can do to him… It's normal." Stefano explained, drinking champagne himself. "We don't know why it happens, but it's been like that since he was a kid. It happened when he got into my secret stash once."

"If you can't handle him then I can't let him stay." Romano pouted, upset that he had to pry Luciano off of Italy and that not even Stefano could do it on his own.

Stefano thought he'd try being cute by putting his hand on Romano's knee and rubbing gently along his leg. "He's an okay guy when you get to know him, it's the booze that made him go nuts." He winked at Romano, signaling him not to tell anyone of what happened in the backyard before.

Romano still pouted. "You're his brother, you need to handle him."

"But at the moment he really doesn't like me, so you're all I have now…"

"Is your relationship with your brother that complex?" Germany asked.

Italy sunk down into the couch a bit.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Stefano sighed, hand still on Romano's leg and drinking while rubbing it gently. He could tell Romano knew what he wanted, but knew he couldn't leave this small gathering.

"Ve… Hey Germany, there's something I need to ask you about. Can we go talk in the other room?" Italy blushed slightly while tugging on Germany's sleeve. "Can we?"

"Fine… Why don't we go outside?"

And so the two left…

Romano just grew upset. Prussia wasn't here, he was stuck with a pervert and everyone was splitting up, occupied with their counterpart or some other task. However he knew getting rid of Stefano wasn't easy. So he played a little trick on him… Lifting Stefano's wandering hand to his face, he put it on his cheek.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to play a game?" Stefano asked, putting the now empty glass on the floor.

"Can we go outside for a little while?"

Stefano looked around, noticing that everyone else had already disappeared. "Well this party did get very boring very fast." He whispered in Romano's ear: "Should we repeat what happened in the motel?"

"Why don't we do something more simple? I'd still like to get to know more about you."

Meanwhile…

"What's the matter Lutz? Do you like seeing me like this?" Luciano had been thrown onto bed, stripped of his uniform and forced to wear a maid outfit again. He could still pull the look off, even when tipsy on sweet and sticky champagne. However… "Do you prefer it when I'm dressed like a helpless little girl?"

When drunk he became a lot more relentless and disrespectful.

"Don't talk that way. Mein fuhrur, please realize-."

"REALIZE WHAT? THAT YOU WANT ME WHEN I'M DRESSED LIKE THIS?" Luciano spat. "You want to have your way with me, is that right?"

Lutz got on top of him, picking him up by the wrists, turning him around and forcing him to sit on his lap.

"Is that so? You want to hurt me? You want me to feel pain?"

"Nein… du bist mein König, mein Chef, mein Führer ... "

"So why did you take me here?"

"You weren't acting like the Luciano I know!"

Dead silence for a minute or so until Luciano took one of his subordinate's hands, putting them on his thigh. "Would you say I'm spoiled? And if I was would you tell me the truth?"

"You're the most spoiled person I've ever met!" Lutz grit his teeth. "But at the same time, I don't hate you… You're a very wise and powerful leader. You're great at fighting, you taught me how to throw knives… You have better clothes than I-."

"So are you saying you think I'm spoiled but-."

"Ich liebe…"

"Then can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Ja?"

"Teach me…" Luciano controlled his subordinate's hands, making them go up and down his thighs and eventually over his pelvis. "Teach me what _that_ is like…"

"I don't think I can…"

"But you're such a masochist and you're far more experienced than me so why not? And don't you apparently like seeing me like this?"

"… mein fuhrur…"

Luciano sighed, turning around to look at Lutz's scared and embaressed face. "Why not? Besides…" He licked over the stitches on his left cheek. "Out of all my allies, I trust you the most…"

Lutz stood silent, wondering what to do. He decided to ask. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"What if I'd ordered you to do it?"

"But mein-."

"Like I said, I trust you the most… That includes trusting you with this vunerable body…" Luciano placed a hand on the back of Lutz's neck, looking him dead in the eyes. "Well? Did you want to know anything else?"

"One thing…"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything about your childhood? About the child you stabbed? His name?"

Luciano spat, looking away. "Why do you wanna know?"

"It's important!"

"More important than me? Who cares about some asshole from my childhood? I told you that I want you to fuck me!"

Lutz blushed a deep red. "Klaus… Klaus Beilschmit, right?"

"Hell, I don't even remember, so enough talking about some stupid kid! Either you teach me or-." Luciano was pulled in for a rough and forceful kiss that tasted like beer and cigarettes, digging his fingernail's into Lutz's muscles as a way of telling him to stop. He was finally released and slapped Lutz across the face.

Lutz was just happy that his scar didn't open up again after he'd sewn it back.

"You taste terrible…"

"And you're very spoiled…"

"I ordered you to teach me what it's like!"

Lutz sighed, rubbing the new fingernail imprints on his arm… "Ja mein fuhrur…"

**watch?v=gA5ZrlWiS-w&list=PLQ7WItZhK02h2pEMJsREXgWHAqIixV2xG&index=2**

**^Adding this when you go to youtube will take you to the new location of my channel and the 3 pick up line vids we have there.**

**OH YEAH MY THEORY!**

**It's my theory that if Germany is HRE and can't remember his past, then 2P!Germany must remember everything including how he treated Luciano… But that's just my headcannon theory…**


	18. Learn to Let Loose

**My wishes right now:**

**That my grandma can be healthy again**

**That I don't loose the friends I made in school**

**That I can keep the friends I made in school even when I'm homeschooled**

**That I can keep hanging out with my friends**

**That my grandma can feel more alive again and that dialysis goes well**

**Chapter 18: Learn to Let Loose**

"What did you want to talk about Italy?" Germany asked, wondering what Italy brought him out for.

Italy sighed, looking up at the blue sky. "It's just… I'm having some trouble… With Luciano…"

"Why is that? Has he hurt you?"

"I just… Sometimes I can't understand him… He's so hard to understand sometimes. And he can be so mean, but get so attached to me… I sometimes don't know whether I should be afraid or happy."

Germany was relieved that Italy was coming to him for help. But at the same time he was also alarmed that Italy felt this way around his counterpart. "What has he done?"

"It's just that I can't always handle him and sometimes he gets really angry… He can be kind of scary…"

"Italy, I'm asking if he hurt you."

"Well…" Italy couldn't tell Germany about the whole curl incident or how cute Luciano looked in a dress. He shook his head, face flushed. "How do you deal with someone like that?"

"I don't normally find people so frightening… I just find them a bother." Germany explained. "Try to ignore him as much as possible und if he tries anything then you should defend yourself!"

"Germany, do you think you can sleep over tonight?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask me that…" Germany sighed. "I was called all the way out here anyway. Then again, where we'll mein bruder and I be sleeping?"

"Speaking of which, where is Prussia? He never showed up."

Meanwhile…

"Romano, I'm glad we left that party." Stefano wore a smile on his face that Romano sound himself unable to resist. It reminded him of Spain when they worked together in the garden in Spain's house, harvesting tomatoes despite the heat. "The weather's more gorgeous than when we were out before."

"Well… There's that…" Romano actually suggested leaving so that he could look for Prussia and get away from Luciano and Germany.

"So what do you want to know about me mi amor?"

"Don't call me that!" Another reason was that Romano really did want to get to know the guy… "How did you get involved with the mafia?"

"I needed to survive. It's as simple as that. Martino took me in and raised me after grandpa died but I was always a sneaky little brat and even when I was young I started killing things with random items around the house. I don't remember my exact age, but when I physically looked around 10 I killed a rat with a shoelace."

"So, you've murdered people?"

"just the typical hits. Nothing I couldn't handle and nothing I knew would get me into too much trouble."

"So which family did you join first?"

"I was established my own family from the get-go, but I found out about the mafia when I messed with the wrong guy. He'd taken me away when I killed one of his button men* and he took me to his place. If I was a normal human I could've died but even after being shot a few times I revived, scared him and then I got a hold of his gun and shot him twice between the eyes and then once in the heart. He died in a few minutes."

Romano was surprised the Mafioso was sharing this much. "Dang… how old were you then?"

"I don't remember my exact age but I looked around 18 or 19… And I was wearing a dress… You see Martino only had women's clothes so…"

Romano snickered a little, having been forced to do the same thing on some occasions. However his laughing seemed to anger the mobster.

"What the hell's your problem?" Stefano shook him by the shoulders. "You have a problem with me?"

"No… It's not that…" Romano managed to stop. "I didn't think you had to do that too."

"You were forced to cross dress too?"

"only on occasion…"

"Well then it's no wonder you're so cute." Stefano grabbed Romano's ass, giving it a squeeze. But he quickly took his hand away before Romano could remove it for him. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What kind of work do you do? You know, what's your cover business?"

Stefano was a jack of all trades and had multiple businesses. Although he never really had one he considered or used as a cover for his actual work… This one was tough… "I own night clubs, brothels, bakeries, resturaunts, weapon stores, car shops… I've also worked with assignations, robberies and a few other things. I do so much I can't pick just one."

"So you don't have a cover?"

"In my world I don't need a cover business because it's in chaos. In fact, in my world you're encouraged to join one of the families because then you'd get protection. And I'm the most powerful family's leader. I'm the don of the Saints family**."

"You're anything but a saint."

"Is there anything else? Maybe you want to know my measurements? My preference in underwear? My ideal night out?"

Romano seemed hesitant but laughed at the part about wanting to know the mobster's measurements and underwear. "There's one more thing…"

"And what would that be?"

"Have you ever not made up with your brother?"

Stefano stood silent, knowing and seeing his brother's behavior in the past 24 hours alone wasn't very good. Luciano was Luciano, he'd be himself and nothing more. Stefano was his older brother, but he's already died, put in a new body in an attempt to keep being an older brother. But now they were both on the fence about this decision… Luciano wondered if it was even his brother anymore and just a machine in his place.

He knew he had to answer Romano's question, but this is the maddest he'd ever seen his little brother. They'd always made up in the past after a fight in their own ways like siblings do. But this time was different…

The mob boss stood silent, continuing to walk with Romano. He couldn't bring himself to answer. "Romano… You'll support me right? You'll let me stay? Your brother seems to be the only one who can keep him under control so… You'll keep me around, right?"

"Stefano, what's this all about?"

"It's obvious, don't you see the way they act around eachother?"

"They seem close but-."

Stefano took Romano's wrist, grabbing It tightly. "Don't you see? He doesn't want me anymore! He wants your brother! So we're going to take care of eachother, right?!"

"What's the matter with you? Let me go!" Romano shouting, biting the mobster's wrist. Immediately he was set free. "Why are you so damn lonely? You can't just depend on me!"

"Please promise that you won't leave me. He can do whatever he wants. If he doesn't want me around anymore, I'll just find new friends like he has." Stefano explained, looking at his wrist, artificial skin being bit into and him still feeling some pain. "We'll take care of eachother. I'll work hard. I'll pay rent, I'll make you nice things, I'll give you something to show for that nice house you have!"

"You're acting like a god damn madman…" Romano knew he'd offend the mobster by comparing him to a desperate housewife, which was how Stefano was acting right now.

"And speaking of something nice to show…" Stefano noticed a tear in Romano's shirt right on the left side, big enough to make a nice hole. He started taking out a needle and thread. "Let me sew that up." Immediately after, he got on his knees and started quickly sewing up the hole, much to Romano's embaressment. The result however:

"I didn't know you could sew… It looks like it never exsisted." Romano was very surprised to say the least. Then he got an idea. "Okay. If anyone asks where you work, say you're a tailor."

"I'll say I'm a fashion designer from abroad… Why would I want to be a simple tailor?" Stefano got up, hugging his counterpart. "Don't worry about anything. I'll make everything right."

"Sheesh… What the hell am I going to do with him?" Romano thought, having no choice but to hug the mobster back. And then he heard it:

"HEY!"

And then he let go of the mobster immediately. And then he noticed the albino German standing next to him.

"And where the hell were you, you rotten potato bastard?" Romano asked. "You were supposed to be at our place!"

"Well we had to take a detour because Ed got nervous again… What are you doing here?" Prussia asked, looking at Romano with a mischevious glare.

"We thought we'd get some fresh air…" Romano answered, totally lying because he wanted to get out of the house in order to look for Prussia. Going out for fresh air was just an excuse so Stefano would let him go.

"So where is the shakey potato?" Stefano asked, reffering to Edgar.

"We were taking a break in that café over there when I saw you come this way…" Prussia pointed out a café where Edgar was drinking coffee at the bar.

"So you've been there the entire time and couldn't pick up the phone when I called?" Romano asked.

"You called?" Prussia asked.

"Stupid potato bastard, I called you at least 5 times to make sure you were still alive." Romano sighed. "Nevermind. Are you going to come to our place or not?"

"Well excuse me drama queen… It just so happens that we ran into Spain and that's another reason we were taking a while. He should be in there with Ed…" Prussia looked back at the café, trying to find Spain but still only seeing Edgar in the window drinking coffee. "Why don't we all go in there together?"

"So if you were with Spain, why didn't you call me?" Romano cared about Spain to the point where it looked almost stalker-ish.

"Who is Spain?" Stefano asked.

"Just think of him as our world's version of Martin!" Romano asked, going off with Prussia, leaving Stefano in his place to think to himself. And Romano and Prussia were arguing in whispers.

"Why are you so desperate to see me anyway?" Asked Prussia, Romano grabbing his arm tightly.

"Are you kidding? How do you handle your other self? Mine drives me insane!"

"You looked like you were getting along fine…"

"Only because I used wordplay and my other mafia tricks to get him to cooperate with me…"

"Is it really that bad?"

"I feel like I'm loosing my mind… He's terrible."

"Just relax. As long as he understands it's your house then it should be fine."

"It's not just him I'm worried about.. His little rotten brother seems really likes Veneciano… Everyone's in danger. My brother, me, the button men in the area… He's treating me like a god damn housewife and I'm not okay!"

"Is that what you're so worried about?"

"I don't like this… He always insists on buying me things and making everything right. It's like he wants to make me his woman. I'm not even a woman!"

"So is that why you called the awesome me over? Because you didn't want to be treated like a housewife anymore?"

"Hey, if you got stuck with him, you'd do the exact same thing!"

"Why don't I just treat you to a few cups of coffee and make all the pain go away?"

"Grazie… But I don't need a potato bastard like you to treat me."

"Why are you such a damn party pooper? Learn to let loose once in a while! I'm pretty sure that's what Stefano wants you to do. I mean, if he's insisting on buying you things let him. If he wants to take you out then let him."

"But he wouldn't be buying things. He'd be buying ME."

"Hey Ed!" Prussia called out to Edgar, still at the bar. The nervous Prussian waved hello.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"I'm going to treat Romano here for a few drinks so he can relax."

Meanwhile…

"Ve… Germany, where did everyone go?" Italy and Germany came back to the living room only to find the 2 Austria's sitting by the window and talking over coffee and cookies. "Hey, Mr. Austria…"

Austria turned away from the window, looking at Italy. "What's the matter Italy?"

"Oh Italy, we were discussing your relationship with Luciano!" Hans quickly said in a cheerful tone. "Okay, so since you both seem so close, I thought it would be a great idea to start discussing the idea of marriage!"

Italy was shocked, a weird feeling going up his spine and baking up, landing in Germany's arms. "W-what?"

"That's absurd!" Germany shouted. "One is basically the alternate version of the other!"

"No hear me out. Our universes aren't identical so it would be fine. Besides, he doesn't get along with other people very well and I always wanted to see my son be well off."

"Hans I told you that would be impossible. Incase you haven't noticed: Italy is a man!" Austria argued.

"Wanting my son to get married doesn't automatically mean I want him to have children. That's up to him! But since he does get along with Italy over anyone else he's met I'd think it's certainly possible that the relationship can evolve. How do you think I met my wife?"

"I'M NOT YOUR GOD DAMN WIFE!" Lazlo came into the room screaming at the top of his lungs. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WE MET ON A FREAKING BATTLEFIELD, I WAS A SOLDIER, YOU WERE THE ONE HIDING IN A GOD DAMN TREE!"

"Does he always get this mad?" Hungary had fallowed her counterpart out of panic.

"Only sometimes…" Hans answered nanchalauntly.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN AND ACCEPT THAT I HAVE GENDER-BENDING POWERS! BUT I WAS BORN A MAN!"

And as the 2 married couples argued, Italy and germany snuck out of the house.

"I thought we weren't going to get out of there alive…" Italy said, sighing in relief and blushing a bit about what Hans had said about marrying Luciano.

"Italy. I want you to forget about what the other Austria said." Germany said in a stern tone of voice. "You know you can always come to me if you're having trouble with your counterpart… Besides, I don't trust him enough to-."

"Ve~ Grazie Germany!" Italy hugged Germany tightly. "I wonder where they went though… Romano went shopping earlier this morning so he wouldn't be doing that…" And then Italy remembered. "Wait a minute! If we are going out to look for them, I need to get my wallet and my cell phone… They're in my room…"

"Fine. Go get them quickly and try to sneak back in unnoticed."

**And I'm tiered of writing…**

**I haven't written anything in the longest time.**

***button men – it's a mafia term, button men are just normal mafia soldiers**

****At the time I'd started When 2P Worlds Collide I'd really gotten into Saint's Row 3, hence the reason Stefano's crime family Is called The Saints. However after a few days the game refused to run on my computer any longer and I haven't been able to play since… D: I still can't run it even after my computer got wiped clean… And The Sims 3 takes up a good amount of space already so… it could've been that too (coming from someone who has no expansion packs and is dying to buy more store content when she gets the cash)… Plus I notice that not all mafia families use the last names of the people who'd founded them. In fact I've read about very few families who use the last name of the don in charge…**

*****Don – Basically the head of a mafia family**


	19. Get Your Answer

**I'm finally working on stuff and not just procrastinating on my computer! I'm making a few Halloween specials for my channel (I'm not going to spoil anything because if I do I will just procrastinate more), a special project that involves 2P!Hetalia, my Japan cosplay (the 1P!Japan because I restocked on white fabric), got a few wigs (1 for my japan cosplay, one for my Elfen Lied cosplay that I will use for both Mariko and Lucy/Nyu) and I'm hoping to get yet another wig that I can use for a potencial America and Germany cosplay… And maybe I can schmooze my mom into buying me that one wig that made me look like Velma from Chicago… *fingers crossed* Mom was the one who said I'd look good with that hairstyle so maybe I can trick her!**

**I'm just gonna write and hope I can get even more work done today.**

**Chapter 19: Get Your Answer**

**(p.s. this chapter is the start of many love triangles that involve some hot Italians… Okay maybe a whole bunch of love squares and pentagons instead?)**

Veneciano quickly snuck back to his room not getting noticed by the 2 Austria's and 2 Hungary's that were arguing in his living room (apparently over Hungary's heart from what he could overhear). He'd almost got a vase to the head if Austria hadn't stopped Lazlo from throwing it at the wall and instead making him drop it on the floor. Still Italy was safe and only wanted to get his cell phone and wallet so he could look for his brother with Germany, who'd agreed to wait outside until the Italian got his things. However when he opened the door to his room…

"YOU IDIOT THAT HURTS!"

"… I'm sorry…"

Lutz and Luciano were apparently having sex in his bed… They didn't seem to notice when Italy quickly opened the door and then closed it upon discovering them. And now Italy stood outside his room with his flushed face, red after seeing Luciano drunk on champagne and apparently in his maid outfit again. He swallowed hard trying to forget what he'd just seen but the image was all too clear in his mind.

He got on his knees in front of the door, hands covering his face begging god to let him forget what he'd seen and figure out what these feelings he was having toward Luciano were. He shook his head, getting up and going into the room again anyway.

"Luciano!"

"I-Italy…" Luciano was sitting on the opposite end of the bed as Lutz who was pretty much covered up. There were no stains on the bed to indicate they'd just had sex… Maybe they had a fight and stopped? Maybe they realized Italy's presence? Either way Luciano was breathing hard and he looked sweaty. He sighed and crossed his arms as if to cover himself up. "What are you doing here?"

"Luciano I need to talk to you!" Italy couldn't hold it in any longer. Heart racing and face heating up, he watched Lutz exit the room at Luciano's command and immediately after he set foot out of the room Italy shut the door In a rush. "Luciano what were you doing with him?"

"What are you talking about?" Luciano blushed heavily, thinking of what he and Lutz were doing before he'd complained of being in pain. "He pissed me off… You said you needed to talk to me so talk!"

"Be honest with me… Do… Do you like me?" Italy asked nervously, face turning redder than before.

"I like you. I can trust you. You're my ally."

"But… Everything that's happened In the past 48 hours… Do you like me… In other ways?" Italy asked, thinking Luciano was cuter than ever at the moment (and wondering if he had anything on under the poofy dress).

"Other ways? What the hell?" He walked up to Italy, placing a hand on his hip and watching the Italian shiver a bit at his touch. "Is there something I should know? Judging by your actions you get weak when I touch you…" Luciano's tone was serious but Italy took it as somewhat seductive.

"Stop teasing me! I'm trying to be serious! I need to know!"

"Look, just tell me what you want to tell me right now. Otherwise…" Luciano teasingly licked Italy's ear while stroking his hips. "I'll have to torture you to get it…"

Italy sighed, the stroking stopping and Luciano backing away, unbuttoning the back of the dress and taking it off, watching it fall to the floor. "Ve…"

"You want to see me like this don't you?" Luciano asked, shirtless with only his underwear. "I don't really like this… But this is how you want to see me, don't you?"

Italy began to breath in and out quickly out of a mix of anxiety and excitement. What was Luciano trying to do to him? Did he already know and suspect Italy's feelings? The frightened Italian shook his head. "Luciano I can't play games with you! This is very serious!"

"What's the matter Italy? Cat got your tongue?"

"The thing is… You need to behave yourself in my house… And in my room…" Italy could smell the champagne still in the mobster's breath. "I'll get you more champagne if you hear me out. It's important."

"What's important? You just wanna fuck me right?"

"No that's not it!" Italy shouted, heart acing faster. "I need you to understand!"

"Understand what? You just wanna fuck me right?"

"No…" Italy was about to give up when he went over to the dresser. He'd tried searching for his cell phone and wallet when he noticed Luciano's knives, about 6 of them. Hesitantly Italy took one of them, hiding it carefully in his palm Assassin's Creed style. "Luciano you don't understand…"

"What don't I understand? You're just a little weakling! And we might be friends but you still just wanna get in my pants right!?" Luciano shouted, hoping Italy would pay attention to him and turn around but he got nothing. He shook the Italian by the shoulders from behind. "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU ITALY!"

"STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING ME!" And then Italy turned around, accidentally cutting Luciano across his chest with the knife. Luciano had let him go immediately, looking down at his new scar. He noticed the blood almost immediately. Italy shrieked. "I'm so sorry! Let me clean that up!" About to run off to get a towel and a bandage, instead Luciano grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back violently.

"Don't go. You wanted to talk right? So talk…" Italy honestly couldn't tell whether champagne made Luciano violent or just plain clingy. Although if this was clinginess, it was showing in a weird way. "COME ON, TALK TO ME! Didn't you say it was important?!"

"I need you to calm down please… Don't hurt me again… I'll just get you your uniform and-."

"ITALY THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE MY FRIEND IS BECAUSE YOU WANNA GET IN MY PANTS! ISN'T IT?!" Luciano shouted, tripping onto the floor, dragging Italy down with him (because not once did he let go of the Italian's hand). The result was Italy on top of the other drunk Italian. "I KNEW YOU WANTED TO GET IN MY PANTS!"

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Italy still managed to keep hold of the knife somehow, getting up off of Luciano and helping him sit up. "I need you to listen to me… Per favore…"

"Tell me what you want then!" Luciano sat up, leaning against the foot board of the bed. "Italy you're so confusing…" He placed one hand on the scar on his chest and one hand on Italy's cheek.

"Stop teasing me!" Italy shouted, putting the knife on his belt and taking Luciano's hand. "I know what you were doing! You were having sex in my bed with that guy who looks like Germany, weren't you?!"

"What does it matter?"

"Because…" Italy whimpered a bit, Luciano's hand feeling warm against his cheek and in his hand. It made him a little weak, but the look the mobster gave him made him even weaker. It was a look that said 'I know what you're thinking and I feel the same'. But only the look on his face said that. Italy could never tell what he was really thinking in that head of his

"Because what?"

Italy blushed. "Stop teasing me like that! I need to know! Do you like me? And if you like me why were you having sex with the other Germany?!"

Luciano laughed a bit, attacking Italy with a drunken hug. "Hey… You wanna know something? When my dad was talking about us merging… I thought that'd be pretty nice…"

"Eh?" Italy asked, about to push Luciano away when the mobster got up off the floor and went to the nightstand, putting on his normal pants and boots and then the hat. "You're still bleeding… Don't put your shirt back on yet…"

"Clean it for me, will you? Remember, you promised to take care of me…" The mobster lied down in bed, hand over his eyes. "I think I'm coming back… Did I drink too much?"

Italy wasn't sure whether or not to scold him… He was very cute, drunk or not. Italy wondered what he remembered. "Hey… Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine… I got drunk and caused you trouble…"

"N-no… it's fine…" Italy sat next to his counterpart. "I take it you remember what happened to you then? Do you remember what I asked you?"

"You asked me… if I liked you. And I do like you, you're the only one I can trust in this world."

"No, not like that… More than that… And I asked you why you were having sex with the other Germany!" He could burst out crying. "YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME! YOU JUST KEPT TEASING ME AND YOU NEVER GAVE ME AN ANSWER!"

"Relax already! I don't need you mad at me too." Luciano sat up. "Look, when I get drunk I'm not myself… I don't get like that with other drinks but for some reason with champagne everything's out the window…"

"SO ANSWER ME!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"PLEASE JUST ANSWER ME THEN!"

Luciano stood silent, keeping Italy on edge. He didn't exactly know how to answr because of course he was drunk but he also liked the Italian, but mostly as an ally. "I think…"

"What?"

"I think you need to relax because you're putting way too much pressure on me!"

Italy snapped for a moment, deciding to pull his counterpart's curl, knowing it'd give him crippling pain. He only pulled it for a second and watched the mobster shake a bit. Nothing more than that.

"Italy…" The mobster growled. "Fine… You wanna play those games? Clean my scars then, without using your hands." He teased, taking his counterpart and forcing him to lick his scars clean. He held his head in place, not allowing him to move until the area had been wiped clean.

"Come on Italy, we're friends right? Clean up the mess you made."

"Ve… Mi dispiace." He tried to move, reaching for the knife as his counterpart held his head in place, forcing him to lick the blood away. But he managed to put up some resistance when it came to actually drinking the sticky red substance.

"Come on! We're friends! You promised to take care of me so be a good little dog and clean up the mess you made!" And then he felt cold metal on his side, putting his hands in the air. "Touche…"

"See? I have the knife now! You have to answer to me!" Italy shouted. "Now I need you to tell me what you were doing in my room!"

Luciano sat up, stroking Italy's curl ever so gently. "I never thought you'd get a hold of one of my knives. You really surprised me… And frankly…"

"Che?"

"It's actually a real turn on."

Italy panicked, jumping off of the bed and throwing the mobster's jacket to him. "JUST PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON AND LEAVE ME ALONE! AND YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH MY CURL ANYMORE!"

Luciano sighed. "Just as I thought… Brave enough to pick up the knife but too cowardly to use it on purpose."

"Please, I'm begging you to just tell me what happened! I thought I saw you having sex with the other Germany!"

"Why should it matter what I did?" And then he realized it. "Are you jealous?"

"Che? No, I just need to know! This is my room after all! What were you doing?" The blush across his face said otherwise.

"You're jealous because you think I had sex with someone?"

"Stop it."

"You are jealous… You're jealous because it wasn't you!"

"SO YOU DID DO IT! And… In my bed… With another man who looks like-No… I can't get upset. I won't get upset." Italy's thoughts were a mix of rage, confusion and some lust. He wanted to know what had happened, but at the same time he also wanted to take Lutz's place.

"Well? Will you admit it yourself or shall I force the answer out of you?" He extended his hand. "Give me my knife."

"No. Not until you give me a straight answer."

Meanwhile…

"Romano, why in the world are you standing up?" Stefano asked, he, Edgar, and Prussia sitting down while Romano stood up.

"I'm not paying for table service*…" Romano muttered, drinking a Café Bombón** and mostly keeping to himself.

"Nonsence! It's my treat. Sit with me." Stefano pulled Romano down to sit on his lap, ignoring the fact Romano had a hot cup of coffee in his hand. "I'm paying for you and your friends."

"Stefano get away from me!"

"No offence, but he looks like he's had enough." Prussia tried to help Romano out a bit.

"No, Roma stays with me!"

"But everyone needs space! And you pulled him down when he had hot coffee, you want to get burnt?"

"I agree…" Edgar whispered, taking a sip of the café au lait and deciding to add 3 more packs of Splenda to it (because apparently 9 wasn't enough).

"You bastard let me go!" Romano put his coffee on the counter, getting off of Stefano's lap. "Prussia, you said Spain was here so where is he?"

"He's in the bathroom, he left a few minutes ago…" Edgar answered, opening yet another packet of Splenda only to have Prussia scold him.

"You want to be diabetic?"

"I'm sorry… I like it sweet…"

"I'm going to look for Spain then."

"Don't go. What'll he think if you burst into the bathroom?"

"I don't care."

Stefano could tell something was wrong with Romano, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. "Romano. Do you want me to help you look for this 'Spain' of yours?"

"No, I'll go by myself!"

"Roma-!"

"I'LL DO IT BY MYSELF DAMMIT!" But Romano didn't go to the bathroom, instead he ran outside.

"Romano… Did I do something wrong?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs some time alone…" Prussia took a sip of espresso. "You should leave him alone."

"But I can't! What's so damn special about Spain anyway?! He's probably nothing compared to Martino! What's Spain got that I don't got?" Stefano yelled, quickly finishing off his affogato before going to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and kicking down every stall door he could see.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Asked a cheery Spanish looking man who reminded him of Martino minus the ponytail. "Why are you kicking down doors?"

"YOU!" Stefano grabbed him by the collar of his cheap white t-shirt. "YOU'RE THE REASON ROMANO IS SO UPSET RIGHT NOW!"

"Wait a minute, you know Romano?" He asked.

"YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S SO DAMN UPSET!" He took some razor wire out of his pocket, putting it to Spain's neck. "EITHER YOU MAKE ROMANO HAPPY RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GET THE WHOLE DAMN MAFIA CHASING YOUR ASS UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!"

"How do you even know who I am?"

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" Stefano cut Spain's neck slightly, enough to watch him bleed and flinch in pain but enough so not to chop his head clean off. "WE'RE GOING TO GO OUTSIDE, GET ROMANO AND MAKE HIM HAPPY AGAIN! AND IF YOU DON'T COMPLY WITH ME I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD PUT IN A JAR AND MAKE YOU A DECORATION! GOT IT?!"

**Hooray!**

***Coffee is very popular in Italy. People in Italy will often drink coffee at coffee bars standing up because table service will cost extra – Berlitz Italian Phrase Book & Dictionary**

**^ I must read that book at the library again.**

****This kind of coffee is more popular in Spain**


End file.
